Work That Body
by Kunoichi Of The Heavens
Summary: Set in Los Angeles, California: Sasuke Uchiha, a street dancer that he has kept a secret from everyone until they knew about him and he met a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno, who secretly filmed him at the nightclub but they began to work with each other til they become close.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Don't worry I'll be making some new stories of linking the hammer way so ENJOY the different chapter.**

**By the way this story is a street dance story **

**Beside I only wrote this down cause it's gonna be exicting**

**Disclaimers: If I was owning Naruto, I'll be very popular**

**I'M SO SORRY FOLKS I WAS ON HOLIDAY IN KENYA AND WAS NO FREAKING INTERNET ON THE LAPTOP I'M VERY SORRY and ALSO I TRIED 2 CONNECT THE INTERNET BUT IT WAS NO USE DARN IT! STUPID DIAL UP CONNECTIONS!  
**

In the urban streets of Santa Monica, California, cars listening to Rap, homies hustling, graffiti paintings, pitbulls and staffs going with their owners and a bright sunny day. Suddenly there was a bouncing noise somewhere in the streets, it was coming from the basket ball court which it got graffitis everywhere on the wall, inside there were two boys, they were playing streetball with each other.

One has blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a red bandana over his forehead, a navy blue jersey, a pair of grey baggy airmax toursers, two white elbowbands, one red elbowband on the top of his left one and wearing a pair of nike trainers. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's 18 years old, he's got a friend with him who has a black hair that is shaped like a duck's butt, he was wearing a black Sixers jersey that has his surname at the back with white capital letters, a pair of grey baggy camouflage shorts, has a white elbow band on his left elbow and a pair of AND1 black and white snickers. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he's also the same age as Naruto. Meanwhile they stopped playing and had a break.

"Yo when you get that new hoodie?" Naruto said

"Don't know" Sasuke repiled sitting on the basketball and drinking water from his bottle.

"Ok so you can't remember"

"Yea I forgot it"

"Next time remember"

"Ok I will"

Suddenly they saw two girls looking at them, one has blond ponytail hair, wearing a white tank top, mini purple skirt and a pair of sandals and another one has the same color as the first one, with pigtails, wearing a light blue shirt revealing her shoudlers and a jean skirt and they were walking towards the fit boys.

"So what are you boys doing?" the first blond ponytail haired said

" Hi Ino uhh we having a rest lately" Sasuke said

"It's looks like you laid a bastketball or somehow?" she said as a joke.

"No I didn't whatdaya talking about?" he frowned at her.

"I'm just joking you know"

"Ok" he drank all the bottle of water.

"So Naruto what you're gonna do in the weekend?" the second blond pigtails haired said

"Well Temari what do you think, I'm going on a date with Hinata this Saturday" he rubbed his head

"Lovely, how you getting along with her?"

"Great, but we're busy at the moment"

"Okay see ya in the weekend" Temari waved as she and Ino rushed off

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Because we're going to Burger King for a hang out at 11:30am!" Ino shouted

"Okay see ya" Naruto said as they gone home.

"Yo you get the feeling of those guys?" Sasuke looked at his homie.

"Nah that's takes so sure of it" Naruto said

Yeah let's bounce I'm getting hungry you wanna eat something?"

"Sure let's go" Naruto said as they picked up their bags, Naruto picked up his black straight red bull logo era cap on his head, putting it on backwards, grabbed his grey jumper and carried his black bag that has a Adidias logo. Sasuke picked up his black hoody, his blue mini bag, picked up the basketball and bounced it. At 7:40, the two boy are in the cafe eating their food, Naruto just had to pick at least his favorite, double cheese burger with cucumber,lettuce and fries with ketchup and a orange, Sasuke only ordered a chicken wrap, fries and a milkshake that is mint flavoured.

"Hey do you ever been on a date before" Naruto asked

"No" Sasuke said "Plus it's way to difficult to get a girl" he said slurped his milkshake

"Okay well in that cause homie there's any girls you can find like there" he pointed seeing four girls chating

"They might have boyfriends" Sasuke replied

"Fine as you wish" After that a he heard some ringing tune

(T-Pain)

(_Oh oh oh its fud a dud a nine_)

Naruto take out his grey Samsung D900 off his pocket and put it on his right ear.

"Hello?" he said

"-Hey homeboy didn't see you for a while-" someone said on the phone.

"Sup Kiba how you doing?"

"Fine not bad what do you up to?"

"I'm here with Sasuke to get some meal yo"

"-That's so cool I'll see ya tomorrow and tell Sasuke I said hi-"

"Okay" he put the phone away" Kiba says hi to you"

"Oh remember that time when his dog mess up the house when we were 15?" Sasuke said

"Oh when his mum camed home and ground him for 2 months for what he has done and kicked us out of the house" Naruto and Sasuke both laughed at that.

"Oh beside did you went to the shop to get Cassidy's album B.A.R.S. Barry Adrian Reese Story" Sasuke asked

"Yeah I got his 2 albums" Naruto said

"What are the names of the album you've got?"

"Spilt Personality and I'm A Hustla" Naruto drank his orange soda

"I prefer B.A.R.S. one"

"Me too I'm gonna buy it if I save money"

"Yo we're gonna dope some free load of bullsh*t man"

"Look, this is not being about life yo if this belongs to my crib"

"Just chill ok, won't be no asses like we're gonna whoop tonight"

"Don't get to upset baby boy"

"So how's that cd that I gave you?" Sasuke asked

"It was sick I liked luv sic part 2" Naruto said

"By the way I had to get going for 5 minutes" Sasuke repiled

"Ok but first when you were little did you learned about dancing?" Naruto asked

"No just few I guess" Sasuke rubbed his neck "Besides when did you get into an old time like rapper"

"Well it's simple dawg, you are to quick to be straight"

"Yeah remember that time when I got a Dodge Viper?"

"Ohh when you got caught by a police for speeding" Naruto laughed

"Yeah it was not funny, I almost went to jail but I have to pay about $100 for it"

"Ok" Naruto chuckled while eating his fries "Well at least he made you go for good"

"Yeah but they took it away from me and now I've got another car"

"Before that, you might be serving that dude over 3 years"

"So but first you happen to have a problem with Neji?"

"So little far, his father and uncle had a haircut last week"

"Why would they have a haircut for" Sasuke asked

"Well they choosed too so they can be more style " Naruto answer

"Ok now I have to get going" Sasuke said finishing his food

"See ya" the two boys touched fists, Sasuke took his black nike bag and a hooded jumper "Hey before you go don't forget we're gonna hang out with Ino and Temari" Naruto said

"Ok I won't forget" Sasuke said as he took off

**Well thats the chapter ya'll next would be cool oh k by see you soon **

**Chapter 2 up changes**

**P.S. phew i'm glad 2 be back home  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Hottest Thang

**Hello everyone you're about to see who gonna be the next changed chapter but first calm down for a second but i made a big mistake sorry about this**

**Sasuke: What do you mean I was the best dancer ever**

**Ino: You were sick yo we saw you on MTV Base: Get on the Dance Flow at 8:00pm on last night, you were hot that's why they like you**

**Sasuke: WHHHAAATTTTT!**

**This chapter would be on our way Bye folks**

**Chapter 2: Wickedist Ting**

**Enjoy this chapter**

After all, Sasuke walked on the trail on the streets at night, with a hood on his head feeling how the life would be so cool, he had his head phones on listening to his favourite track "Mims-Like This". Suddenly he heard an engine noise near the street, he took of his head phones and runned for what was going on he saw a garage with a graffiti logo that says "PIMP IT UP"when he went inside he saw two black people dress in street styled clothing, they looked at Sasuke, their were not happy to see him and then they went up to him.

"Hey who are you what are you doing here?" the tall muscular guy says walking up to him cracking his knuckles

"What do you mean? I've heard some cars that you got are pimped" Sasuke said nevously

"You better get out of here or else" the other slim guy said hitting his hand slowly with a baseball bat "We don't do anything for a stranger like you dope"

"Look what ever it's going on doesn't sound good- Sasuke was about to finish but was cut off by a muscular guy

"SHUT UP!" the muscular yelled and got ready to beat him up

_"What have you done yo?" _Sasuke thought and covered him while the slim guy swings the baseball, suddenly someone caught it

"What the hecks going on bros?"the black guy asked he was wearing a black jersey that says the same name of the team like Sasuke, wearing a pair of blue baggy jeans, a black headband that has a white pitbull on it, had short hair and a pair of white adidas trainers

"This asian kid was about to ruin our crib Slick" the slim one said

"Look you better stop this right now or else you two are getting out of this place ok" he said

"Ok" they both said

"Yo, you're ok?" he looked at Sasuke

"Huh umm... yeah" Sasuke said opening his face

"Huh Sasuke is that you?" he asked

"What Elgin?" Sasuke said

Elgin is Sasuke's long time friend, they used to grow up with each other, Elgin's big brother use to make friends with Sasuke's older brother, they lived in San Francisco where they hang out, until he moved to Los Angeles, they missed each other a lot because he and his older brother used to play basketball with him and his brother and now he moved here to see Sasuke now.

"Elgin it's really you long time bro" Sasuke cheerfully hugged him and let go for 2 seconds

"It was long time man" Elgin said

"So why did you move here?" he asked Elgin

"Well my brother got a job being a freestyle rapper"

"Wow that's sick blood" they done a odd handshake

"So who are your friends?" Sasuke asked

"Oh this is Silm" Elgin said pointing the tall skinny one "And this tough guy is called Smash" he introduced the mucular guy.

"Sorry about that, but do you know each other?" Silm asked

"Yeah" Elgin put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder "This is my long time homeboy Sasuke"

"Ummm sorry" Smash said as he put the baseball bat away

"Can you rap?" Sasuke asked Elgin

"Yeah wanna see what my brother taught me from the lyrics" Elgin said

"Yeah hit it!" Sasuke shouted

"Ok Smash do a beat for me" Elgin said

"Ok" Smash said as he began to beatbox and here is Elgin's rap

_Yo i'm a ghetto dude from the San Francisco_

_I moved here to see my homie when my brother_

_Taught me how to rap change my life to be more_

_As a kid my father and my mother named me_

_After when i'm gone i appeared to be more cool_

_Believe is my option don't be a meatbag just be_

_A peace maker of the deck and north never_

_Get low you don't do those things or you'll _

_Be more than a two timed kid i got into rap and _

_All girls come to more grinding on me of course_

_Hip Hop is all about being cool and street life _

_non violence be respected don't blame it on the music_

_Just be less of yourself when you're coming to the little_

_Way yea this is Elgin yo safe hit records for life _

He finished the lyrics that he knew and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yo that was slick dude" Sasuke said handgrabbed in an odd way and hugged him

"Thanks homeboy now chill yo" Elgin said "So what have you've been doing today?"

"Well I was hanging out with my homie Naruto?"

"Who's he?"

"The one that I know him for five years he's cool at the moment"

"Oh really do you got a picture of him" Elgin asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"Lemme see" he said as Sasuke pulled out his black Sony Ericssion K550i phone and went on pictures at the menu and shown him how he look like, blond hair and whisker-like scar, the picture has him wearing a green camouflage straight era cap and a black sunglasses. He was doing a hip hop pose.

"Haha that's sweet" Elgin laughed

"Yeah that's what I'm saying" Sasuke said smirking

"By the way, could I have you number?" Elgin took out his IPhone

"Whoo, that's a nice phone and sure"

Sasuke and Elgin gave out there phone numbers and the names, after their done, Sasuke told him that he's gonna go but before he goes, Elgin says a few words to him while going out.

"By the way, nice to see ya again" Elgin said

"Thanks" Sasuke said bye to him and gone out_ "Hn I wonder what would it be for a changed"_ he thought as he put his hood on.

While walking on the streets, Sasuke's life won't be that far that he had made friends with Naruto, well they been together for 5 years from now on till another day he won't remember the first time they had detentions in high school when they were 16 for looking at magazines that shows hot girls with bikinis, skipping class and worse rapping while in lesson time when the teacher is gone for 10 minutes, now they stop doing it for now, school is finished and now it's summer holidays.

_"Tsk why he had to keep on moving"_ Sasuke thought as he kept on walking until he stoppped he heard music, close to him were double doors, near him, he suddenly open them and went inside.

"W_hoa, I wonder that lead you too"_ he thought to himself

After that, he saw stairs on him, there were about 8 steps, he went down, until he went in a green hallway, he saw some boys sitting, talking, chilling, smoking, he hated to smoke he's way to worked out to smoke. When he reached to the double door he heard the music.

_(How you like it daddy?) Felicia  
Tenisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Sha'von  
FREAKALEEK!  
Monica  
(How you like it daddy?) Monique  
Christina  
(How you like it daddy?) Yolanda_

"_Petey Pablo - Freek-A-Leek_" he remembered the song, plus he has his album

_[Bridge:]_  
_(How you like it daddy?)  
Would you do it from the front?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Would you do it from the back?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Fyna break it down like that!  
(How you like it daddy?)_

_(How you like it daddy?)  
Would you do it from the front?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Can you take it from the back?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Fyna break it down like that!  
(How you like it daddy?)_

When he opened the door, the club was so big and blue coloured, people on the balcony, cheering, most people on the down floor dancing, dudes chilling with their girls, drinking some beer, he hates it also it's makes everyone too drunk. He went pass the people and all the girls start touching his chest and arms as he went threw, he sat on the soft seat where the table is between it, took of his hood and folded his arms.

_[Caller:]  
Yeah, I appreciate it lil' home boy._

_[Petey Pablo:]_  
_Not a problem. You know I do it because I love you.  
Now I got to give a shoutout to Seagrim Gin cus I drink it, and they  
paying me for it._

_[Chorus:]  
FREAKALEEK!  
(How you like it daddy?) Shameka  
Keisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Tara  
FREAKALEEK!  
Shonda  
(How you like it daddy?) Sabrina  
Crysta  
(How you like it daddy?)Daronda  
FREAKALEEK!  
Theresa  
(How you like it daddy?) Felicia  
Tenisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Sha'von  
FREAKALEEK!  
Monica  
(How you like it daddy?) Monique  
Christina  
(How you like it daddy?) Yolanda_

"Whoo welcome folks to da house it's the wicked ting ever" The DJ said

_"Hmpf you wish"_ Sasuke thought smiling

A girl walked up to him with a brunette hair that was straight, she has light blue eyes, wearing a silver necklace, white tank top, navy blue jean skirt and a pair of black sandals with a gold colour all over the line, she was carrying a round tray on top of her palm.

"Welcome to the dance club, can I help you?" She asked

Sasuke stared at her legs, with a smile on his face.

"Hello sir may I help you?" She said

He still kept on staring at them.

"Hello young man?" She kept on saying that again.

He kept on staring at it

"Yo" She said

"Huh oh didn't see you there" He said blinking twice

"Anyway what drink do you like?" She asked

"Oh uhh...Soda" He ordered

"What kinda flavour Lemon, Fruit Mix, Orange, Strawberry, Apple, Coke, Blackcurrant?" She said with the flavours

"Hmm... Strawberry please" he chose

"In a bottle, glass or a can?"

"Bottle"

"Ok I'll be right back" She went to get what he ordered

_"Hmpf girls are tight with their legs showing and bikinis" _Sasuke thought

"OHHH HOW ABOUT THAT DUDES TURBO HIT IT AGAIN WITH THE OPPONENT!" The DJ shouted, he was wearing a black beanie hat that has a Nike logo and the word, had a black jumper that's too big for him, an adidas baggy toursers with white stripes on it and a pair of black and white shoes. His known as DJ Kanto, he has a mic and was pointing to the winner, he was wearing a straight black era cap with a black and white pitbull on it, a white jumper, black baggy pants with 4 pockets each, had a black goatee and a grey and white shoes. He was known as Turbo Killa and The King of Street Dance, DJ began to find a challenger to face him off.

"Let's see who's gonna face off Turbo" DJ Kanto start seaching for a "Now who's very slouchy...how about..."

_"Hmpf he doesn't know wat to choose" _Sasuke thought as he put his fist on his chin, smirking _"He'd better be fresh or else he could lose his girls"_

With that, he started to nod to the beat of the music when it plays and then the next one starts playing.

_[Swizz Beats X2]  
Chillin' in the club in my b-boy stance  
My hoodie on wit' my gun in my pants  
I'm fresh to death, I'm fresh to death, I'm fresh to death, I'm fresh to death_

_[Cassidy]  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Okay  
Yeah  
I'm ready to get my drink on, on this joint..Let's go _

_"Oooh I like that beat"_ he thought, smiling while nodding his head

"Hey is there's anyone out there to challenge The King or what" DJ Kanto asked searching for the contestant

_"You just wait and see" _Sasuke cocked his eyebrow _"Or not I'd rather sit here and wait until you'd find someone"_

The girl returned with his soda which the flavour that he chose, she sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck, Sasuke smiled when a normal girl always come up to him and he'd liked it.

"If you win you can get $600" she whispered in his ear and storked his lips with her finger.

"Ok" he said as she got off of him and walked to the DJ.

"Hey" she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "There's a young man who volunteered for a battle and he'll come"

"Ok babe" he put his hand around her waist, kissed her on the cheek and she went.

_[Verse 1 - Cassidy]  
I'm...fresh to death, dressed to impress  
Fresh for real, ni&&a dressed to kill  
I'm the best for real, I was blessed with skills  
The FS in my necklace still  
I'm a threat for real, I come at ni&&as necks for real  
Tryna build my success got me stressed for real  
I'ma gain my respect cause I'm extra real  
And I'm extra fly, you just extra high  
If it wasn't for them , you'd be extra shy  
Knowin' if I throw them slugs you gon' testify  
Forget the extra sh*t, get an extra clip  
I get some extra lip, just expect to die  
I...put a whole in your head, cause I hold bread  
And my lawyer Johnny Cochran old head  
Clappin' tha pound, he ain't pattin' me down  
And I stay strapped man I got my gat on me now..Im just.._

_"So if I win, I could get more girls that I want" _Sasuke then got up and went to the dance floor looking to hasty and hot. He was looking forward to dance, but he was extremely nervious to do it in front of people and everyone began to cheer for the new challenger. DJ Kanto went on the dance floor with a mic on his hand.

"Okay yo so I've never seen you in this club before in my life so tell me what's your name new blood?" DJ Kanto pointed with the mic at Sasuke

"Uhhh... " Sasuke said

"Uhhh..." what do you mean uhhh?" DJ Kanto said "Say your name properly"

"Sasuke" he raised his first name.

"Sasuke alright ok now you have to drop down Turbo for $600" DJ Kanto pointed to The Champ of the Streets.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked confusely

"He meant you have to beat me for $600 homeboy" Turbo said

"Ok yo" Sasuke said

"So you guys are ready?" DJ Kanto asked

"Sure" they both said

"Ok LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" he shouted and everyone cheered louder.

_[Swizz Beats X2]  
Chillin' in the club in my b-boy stance  
My hoodie on wit' my gun in my pants  
I'm fresh to death, I'm fresh to death, I'm fresh to death, I'm fresh to death_

Sasuke and Turbo both smiled.

"Are you gonna take it from here?" Turbo said

"As sure as you get more limit" Sasuke said

**Looks like Sasuke is gonna face his life for this.**

**Chapter 3 coming up**


	3. Chapter 3:The showdown and the winner

**Chapter 3: The showdown and the winner**

**Hello Ya'll I'm gonna heat this up, here's the chapter, soon enough you'll see this **

**We are gonna heat this thing up **

**DIS IS GONNA BE TIGHT.**

**Disclamers: I**** do not own Naruto ya heard me  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

Before begin the battle, DJ Kanto was still on the dance floor and telling them about the rules of dancing.

"Ok listen up" the two boys came close to him "Make this very grimy and dirty, who ever has what it takes you're in for it"

"Ok" the two challengers said

"Here are the rules"

"Rule 1: It's doesn't matter if you win, lose or draw at the same time"

"Rule 2: Concerntrate"

"Rule 3: No Fighting"

"Rule 4: No taking out on other people"

"You get that?" DJ Kanto look at the two boys and they agreed.

"Don't mess it just you wait the dudes and chicks will decide who gonna take home the money and who's gonna be the "Master of the Street" but don't get high just jam your hype and anything that you cause, don't fight if you lose or have a tie each other, just be street styled-straight hood and don't get too stubbron about it just take your time and think of the dance moves about 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 moves then make the opponent have a turn, if you fight when you lose or had a tie you're banned from this competition, don't fight, don't get angry and take it out on others no hassling other people, no fighting, no jumping, just stay street styled and smooth talk and-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Sasuke and Turbo cut him off, annoyed

"Ok cool it brothers" he said "LETS DO THIS THING!" the whole crowd cheered "My girl right here would speak to you guys" the same brunette haired girl came on the dance floor to talk to the boys, she put her hands on their shoulders.

"Listen get to it be smooth and hot at the same time" she said

"How long will this thing takes?" Sasuke asked her

"You know it will take 5 mins and I would love to see you hot boys do it" she stroke his cheek and he smiled.

"No fouls?" Turbo asked

"No, just be so hot no fouls also give me you belongings sir" she looked at Sasuke

"Why?" he asked

"Because it's just to make sure you don't lose it"

"Alright" as she went close to Sasuke, she took his backpack off of his back and put it behind her.

_"Whooa this girl's hotter than I ever seen" _he thought, smirking at her body.

"Have you got your mobile phone with you and your ipod or an mp3 player"

"Yeah" Sasuke handed her his Ipod classic and his mobile phone, as she put on her pocket, she'd looked at Sasuke and smiled at him

"Why don't you just get going?" Sasuke smiled back

"Don't worry I'll see how did you do" she winked at him

"Alright" he said as she went, DJ Kanto went on his kit "Yo people before we start there's something you should know, these homies know better than getting their own moves, yo you two" Sasuke and Turbo looked at DJ Kanto "This beat would play for 6 minutes, when it finished you stop and the people will choosed who's gonna take home the money and who's gonna be the "King of the Streets" so the coolest would win, lets hit it"

He put on Show Me The Money by Petey Pablo. The boys began to get ready for it.

"This is gonna be the wickedist ting we ever heard ladies and my homboys!!" everyone cheered when DJ Kanto said it.

_This is defiently the wickedest thing I hear of my life!_

_(Chorus)_

_Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You twerkin that  
You checkin that, like a clock_

_(Petey Pablo-Verse 1)_

_Cant nobody do it like I do it,  
when I do it, dog I do it  
(Break it down) Break it down putcho back into it  
Main Yall aint ready for the **** im doing  
(Get up) Get up Putcho drinks down  
Dont want yall sausy your drinks out  
All over that your cheap blouse aint nothin but a small any anyhow  
(Still me) Still me I just changed the sound to the other one I had and just swapped it out  
(Switch) Kept somethin in the backround, cuz you in love with the song but you in love with the backround  
Come on let a momma work for me  
Make a playa wanna spend some money  
(Come on) I dont really like to spend a money  
But you can do what you do and do it well Imma_

Turbo the first person to take it, he done some 2 jerks by two and two, silde and spun, after finishing he folded his arms and everyone cheered on him.

"Your turn" he said to Sasuke

"Ok, so you're done now I see?" Sasuke smirked

"Don't sling it bro" Turbo said

"Fine if you don't want me to do it"

"Enough already, lets see how you drop"

"Alright you wanna see it cuz hear it is" Sasuke got ready as the beat began to race in his heart and he danced to the beat about 1, 2 steps 3, 4, 5, 6, locks, 7, 8, pops and stop doing his pose, smirking and all the people cheered.

"YO DUDES YOU SEE THAT, THIS KID GOT SOME!!" DJ Kanto shouted

"You know homie" Turbo said

"Yeah, what do I know?" Sasuke asked

"This is gonna heat things up"

"Alright let's see whatcha got?" Sasuke smirked

_[Chorus x2]:  
Show off that body you got  
You got the dance flo so hot  
You working that, You trickin that  
You trickin that... like a plot_

Turbo done a back flip, about 1, 2, feeling the music racing inside his body, he carried on doing the next move about 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and finished by getting off the floor using his feet.

"WHOO YA'LL PEOPLE HEAR THE LINES!!" DJ Kanto shouted and everyone cheered louder than ever.

"Whoa you've got it all heating up yo" Sasuke smirked

"Ok then baby boy you might have gotten more energy than usual" Turbo smirked

"Ok suit yourself then"

"Well it's my opinion duh"

"Sure but next time, if you beat that you're not dopest"

"Oh yeah let's see what you got?"

"You wanna see it, cool"

_[Verse 2]  
She look good(She look good), everything  
Nothing in dem, her ?  
No silicone, No lypo, No bo-tox, No tummy tuck  
Dat natural, the day she was when her mama brought her in this world  
Good looking mama  
Dat good, dat hot to def  
Make a athlete lose his breath  
But having the dude got asthma  
Get your little pump size  
You going to need a couple squirts  
Cause you falling out (For real!)  
Lil punk gonna cry from a Richter scale  
They highest number you can go is 12  
Shawty shake it like hell  
To be shame of her self  
Yall created good rock to bail that well(Look at her!)  
Breaking it down, riding dis beat like(Wow!)  
Pop da jail, Man I got her down_

Sasuke done a back filp without putting his hands on the floor, then spun, done some coolest moves that everyone see incredibly shocked and put his hood on and everyone started to cheer louder than they thought. But at the balcony there was a girl who was holding a sliver camera in her hand and she's about his age. She has pink hair, green eyes, wearing a white bucket hat, a white tank top, wearing a blue mini skirt and a pair of grey trainers, she was filming him and the other guy doing a dance battle.

_"Who's the cute one I wonder?"_ she thought

"NEXT PEOPLE THERE'S GOT 2 MINUTES LEFT!!" DJ Kanto said in his mic and everyone cheered louder and louder

Sasuke and Turbo are still doing a dance battle, but they still have 2 minutes left, who's gonna be this week street dancer of the year.

"Hold for a second there's something I wanna show you" Sasuke said

"What is it?" Turbo asked

"I'll show you" he said he was doing some body waves, then a robot and a liquid moves, but Turbo danced also and he rolled down while Sasuke done a front flip over him.

"Oh so you just don't get it don't cha" Sasuke said

"Oh ya'll see" Turbo smirked

"Ok that's what you think but I'm not done yet"

_[Chorus x2]:  
Show off that body you got  
You got the dance flo so hot  
You working that, You trickin that  
You trickin that... like a plot_

_This is definitely the wickedest thing I ever hear in my life_

"1 MINUTE LEFT!!" DJ Kanto shouted and everyone cheered

Sasuke and Turbo are still dance battling each other, Turbo front flipped over while Sasuke crouched on the floor and jumped up.

"Looks like we've got one minute left to go" Turbo smirked

"Sure but there somethin you might have known very well" Sasuke smirked back

"Well what cha gonna do for it?"

"We'll just see my friend"

_[Break-Down]  
Okay! I've been sipping on dat patrone  
But I'm ready, to give you what u want  
Mite not feel the same way tomorrow  
But I'll deal with dat tomorrow  
Cause tonight you got me feeling like I want to take u home_

Sasuke looked at the table DJ Kanto is playing the kit, he went there to climb on it.

"Hey yo what this, the kid is up to something" DJ Kanto said

Turbo looked at Sasuke, when he went on the kit's table he done a back flip, everyone was still chering for him, he spun, dance every single type of the movements in street groove.

"Whoo people he'd done it AGAIN FOLKS, HEAR THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone cheered on Sasuke

_[Chorus x2]:  
Show off that body you got  
You got the dance flo so hot  
You working that, You trickin that  
You ticking that... like a plot_

"30 SECONDS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!" DJ Kanto shouted

Sasuke and Turbo was still dancing doing different moves and street styled grooves, feeeling the beat on their own body and their own heart, they could feel the music of their lives, after that they began to take off their jumpers and throwed it on the air, all the girls screamed cause of their nice musclar arms.

"10 SECONDS PEOPLE" DJ Kanto shouted while the two boys were dancing

The whole crowd do a count down and the boys carry on" 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

Sasuke and Turbo both done a back flip after the song finishes and the whole crowd cheered.

"Whoo!! yo" DJ Kanto came on the dance floor looking at the panting challengers "Ok people calm down yo, this was the most sickest ting I've ever seen in my life, now lets see who's gonna take home the money" the crowd cheered "Ok I got it I got it first, I want y'all give it up for Turbo Killa!" he pointed at turbo and the crowd cheered on him, he raised his arm and nod his head.

"Ok guys just settle down a bit, next one is the newcomer, Sasuke!!" DJ Kanto pointed at Sasuke as the whole crowd cheered on him, after that, the brunette haired girl gave the DJ the money and walk off, it was $600.

"Looks like you're gonna go home with nothing" Turbo said to Sasuke

"Well let's see who's the winner" Sasuke smirked

"Well homies looks like the money will go to.......?" DJ Kanto said

"Looks like I'm gonna be still the winner bro" Turbo smirked at Sasuke

"Will see if you're the winner" Sasuke said nervously

"The new Street Dance King is, the one the only.....IS SASUKE!!" DJ Kanto lift up Sasuke's arm and the whole crowed cheered one the newcomer.

Turbo's eyes widened, it was his first time losing to Sasuke.

"Sasuke looks like you're gonna take this money home tonight" DJ Kanto shaked his hand, patted his back and hand him $600.

"Sure I will" Sasuke said, Turbo came up to him, with his white jumper on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked at Turbo

"Well I guess you'd beat me for the first time"

"So are you mad at me or something?"

"No, you were sick homeboy plus you'd beat me for the first time so far, I wasn't even beaten at all and you've done well"

"Really, thanks" they touched fists, they jumped and the whole crowd joined in

"WELL FOLKS THAT'S IT FOR THE COMPETITIONS NOW LET'S PARTY!!" DJ Kanto shouted and everyone celebrated the winner of the ultimate street dance competition that Sasuke had won, all the girls hugging him, kissing him on the cheek and the boys patting his back, after that he went threw the crowd. The brunette haired girl came up to him, giving back his hoodie, his backpack, his Ipod classic and his mobile phone, after Sasuke got those supplies, she came closer to him.

"You are one of the hottest dancers I've ever seen" she whispered in his ears and kissed him on the cheek, Sasuke smiled at her as she went, he couldn't help it but smiling at her, he loves what girls do to a cool guy like him.

_"This is my best night I've seen" _he thought, smirking

While walking down the streets after the ultimate street dance battle, Sasuke was thinking about how did he enjoyed himself in at night, he have to keep it to himself, as he was going home, under the hood there was a smile upon his face, the smile that all girls would like too dig for a bad boy like him as he open the bars and then the door, he closed it and the door too. He went upstairs to his bedroom, it has alot of posters in his bedroom. After that, Sasuke leaned on his bed and drifted to sleep as possible.

Meanwhile....

After the party was finished, at the club, the pink haired girl was waiting outside, a black Mazda RX8 car showed up, she went near and the window opened, it was a guy who has a black beard all over his chin and he has sideburns on his cheeks.

"Have you got it in tape?" the guy said

"Yes and it'll be so cool that you'll see" the pinked haired girl handed him the camera

"Thanks yeah and we'll see if you done great"

"Well thats cool"

"Lemme see" he looked at what she had record, it was in the club where their were two people doing a dance battle and one was the winner

"What do you think?" she asked him

"Well he'll be a hit in MTV Base"

"Well will see how it go"

"Ok will be seeing it in the morning and here's your $30" he gave her the money

"Alright bye" she said as he closed the window of the car and drove off

_"I wonder what that guy's up to right now, sleeping probably?"_ she thought and walked home, with a smile on her face

**well well well this is gonna be a hit**

**Chapter 4 will come soon**

**Well I hope Sasuke didn't realize it**


	4. Chapter 4: Weekend Hang Out

****

Hello everyone it's great to see you guys

**Oh and I hope you're well all of ya**

**Plus I hope ya people have to know everything**

**Disclaimers: If you didn't read I do not own all Naruto characters**

**SEE YA**

It was 11:05am in the morning, guys meeting up with their friends, BMX riding and hanging out. But at someone's house the sun was shining threw the window, there was a street-looking kid who is still asleep with his street clothing on and his hood on his head. But he was snoring like a pig and drooling on the bed.

Wait a minute, that street-looking kid who's snoring like a pig, drooling on the bed and has a hood on his head is Sasuke.

He doesn't want to get up but suddenly the noise came to him.

"BEEP BEEP" it went, making him jump and roll off the bed and hit the floor with his body.

"Ahh dammit what happened" he hissed and got up but he looked at the time what it was, it was 11:06am.

_"WHAT! DID I JUST ALMOST OVER SLEPT!"_ he thought as he smacked his head, he went to the bathroom to have a shower. After having a fresh shower, he went to his bedroom to get some clothes to wear, first he put his grey cargo pants with 4 pockets that were sagged, showing his black boxers, a black undershirt, a navy blue hoodie, a shiny blue jersey vest with letters in red that says "NEW YORK" in the front of his chest and a number 6 under the letters and a pair of white nike trainers with a black shoe laces that are tied. As he got ready, he went down stairs to make some breakfast, but the same noise came in front of him.

"BEEP BEEP" it went again

"Ahh what is it this time" he said to himself, he went to the window, near the living room, he'd opened the curtains to see who it was. It was his homeboy Naruto and he was wearing all yellow clothing. First is a baggy sweatpants, a beanie hat that says "NIKE" in blue letters, a hooded jumper, then a jersey vest that has blue lines and yellow stars each on the side of his hips, on the front it says "DETROIT" in blue letter and got number 6 under his name and a pair of white adidas trainers. He was waving at him outside of his sliver BMW M6 and sitting on the front of it. Sasuke opened the window and talked.

"Whatcha doin here man I didn't have breakfast yet" Sasuke said

"Well what do I have to do wait until you finish?" Naruto rolled his eyes and sniggered.

"Yeah, duh what do you think?"

"Umm..no probably"

"Can you wait for 5 minutes? Sheesh"

"Ok, go and have it then"

"Thank you"

Sasuke went to make some breakfast.

* * *

_5 mins later_...

* * *

Naruto was still waiting for Sasuke to finish his breakfast so they can go to Burger King with Ino and Temari, for a while Naruto is still waiting for him.

_"Aw man where the hell is he?" _he thought

Then the person opened the door revealing Sasuke, he opened the cage of the door and closed the two behind him. He went up to Naruto.

"What's up?" Naruto said

"Nothing much" Sasuke said

"So let's bounce"

"Yeah, sure thing about it"

They both got in Naruto's car, Naruto turned on the engine of the car, going backwards to turn where he take the directions from and turned right where he got before.

"So ya sure what you're doing?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah really" Naruto said

"Want some music?"

"Yeah lets see what you got?"

Sasuke put his Ipod classic on the Ipod player and put on I Know You Want Me by Pitbull.

_Haha  
Its Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix,  
you know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho,  
Hahahaha_

"When did you just got here?" Sasuke looked at Naruto

"Well about 11:00 and I was beeping everytime" Naruto said

"You were beeping all the time?"

"Yeah whatdaya think?"

_Que ola cata, Que ola omega (That wave tasting omega, That wave)  
and this how we gon do it_

_Dale,  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)_

"So you been taking time to get dress?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"No I was sleeping until you made me fall, I went to have some fresh shower and got dress" Sasuke said

"Well at least I was dress so early"

"Whadaya mean?"

"You know what I mean"

_(Hahaha)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?) (She wants her Rumba) (How?)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?) (She wants her Rumba) (How?)_

_Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa, (If e 'ere true that your beautiful,)  
Yo te voy a poner gozar (I'm going to enjoy putting)  
Tu tiene la boca grande (Your mouth is big)  
dale ponte a jugar (Como) (please give him to play) (Como)_

"Well it took some time to get as ready as it is" Naruto said

"So did Hinata called you?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah man, she was just asking me about you"

"So what did she say about me?"

"Well she said you're were tight with me"

"Really, I never knew that"

_one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)_

_6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh,  
Pit got it locked from brews to the locker,  
All I.P uh, big and packer,  
That he's not, but damn he's hot,  
label fly but Pit wont stop,  
got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como?)  
watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock, ha Enjoy Me_

_"_When I met you and your friends, there was something different about ya_"_ Sasuke said

"When we were 14 you look so cool about me, Neji, Kiba, Gaara and Zaku" Naruto said

"Well I heard that Zaku had a pitbull with him"

"Then his mum kicked him and his dog out of the house back then" Naruto laughed

"Hey don't cuss him up ok, he's a closest friend of mine" Sasuke warned him

"Alright, you insist"

_I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)_

_one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?) (She wants her Rumba) (How?)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?) (She wants her Rumba) (How?)_

"What the heck are we listening to?" Naruto said

_Si es verdad que tu ere guapa (If it is true that you ere looking)  
Yo te voy a poner gozar (I'm going to enjoy putting)  
Tu tiene la boca grande (Your mouth is big)  
dale ponte a jugar- (please give him to play-) _Naruto stopped playing the music

"Hey, that was my song" Sasuke said

"Well too bad its a piece of crap" Naruto said

"Make fun of my song again and I'm gonna make you walk there"

"Man why do you had to come like that?"

"Well duh whadaya mean?"

"Oh there they are" Naruto saw them near Temari's house and they parked next to it

Temari hair was straighten, she was wearing a sky blue vest, a black and gold Adidas jumper, a short blue jean skirt and a pair of white and black Nike trainers, Next was Ino, her hair was straighten too, she was wearing a black and red straight era cap, a jumper that was revealing her shoulders, underneath she was wearing a pink vest, a green camouflage shorts and a pair of airmax trainers, that have yellow laces.

"Yo what ya'll up to?" Ino said

"Nothing much" Naruto said

"So you guys are looking cool?" Temari said as she took of her jumper.

"Yea we're cool" Sasuke said

"So are you guys ready or what?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Ino and Temari said in union

"Sasuke get out of the car and let them in" Naruto looked at him

"How bout if we both get out?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes

"Fine, suit yourself" the boys got out of the car, pulled the bar of the seat and the seats lean forward.

"Thanks" Ino said as she and Temari got in the car, Sasuke and Naruto pulled their seats backwards as soon as they got in the car and Naruto drive off. Ino was sitting behind Sasuke and Temari was sitting behind Naruto.

"So when do you get a date from Hinata?" Temari asked Naruto

"Well at 8:00pm" Naruto said

"Okay I hope you two have a good time"

"Thanks"

"So when did you move here Sasuke?" Ino looked at him

"When I was 14, I'd missed all my friends in San Francisco but one of them moved here" Sasuke said

"What for?"

"It's because his older brother has a new job for being a freestyle rapper"

"Oh I see" Just then, the noise come from Ino's pocket.

"Hey what it that?" Sasuke said

"It's a message in my phone" Ino said as she pulled out her blue Samsung J700, she'd open it and click the message that had sent her.

It says

-Hi Ino how are you doing

I came back from Philadelphia last night

and also I can't wait to see you, Neji, Tenten, Hinata,

Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Choji, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino

Kiba and his cute little dog Akamaru, Kin, Zaku and Dosu

On Tuesday because today, tomorrow and Monday I have alot to do at the moment

I know that school finishes yesterday and now it's Summer Holidays

and I can't wait to see all my best homegirls and my homeboys

It's been 4 years that I left California

ok bye

from your best homegirl

Sakura

P.S. tell my friends and even Naruto that I said hi-

"Hey Naruto" Ino said

"What, was is it?" Naruto asked

"It's a message from a person that you really know and she told me to say hi to you for her"

"What is it Hinata, she looked real good?" Naruto smirked

"No"

"Is it Kin?"

"Nope"

"Is it Tenten?"

"No"

"Is it Temari?"

"I didn't send her a text message you dope" Temari said

"Then who is it?" Naruto asked Ino

Ino whispered him into his ear, he widened and stopped the car.

"DON'T EVER MENTION HER FACE AND HER NAME TO ME AGAIN!" he yelled in an anger way

"Ok I won't mention the name"

"What's up with him?" Sasuke asked Ino

"There's nothing to know my homeboy" Naruto said to him, really upset and drove off

"Alright just chill bro, we can forget about it" Temari said

"Hey which song you guys want, I've got my Ipod" Sasuke asked his friends

"How about Ciara?" Ino said

"No how about Missy Elliott?" Temari said

"How about T-Pain?" Naruto said

"No how about Lil Mama?"- Ino

"No how about Pitbull?"- Temari

"No way, how about Lil Wayne?"- Naruto

"I don't like Lil Wayne" Sasuke said to him. "But his songs are good"

"Brick & Lace?"- Ino

"Yung Joc?"- Temari

"DJ Felli Fel?"- Naruto

"Taio Cruz?"- Ino

"Keri Hilson?"- Temari

"Drake?"- Naruto

"Trey Songz?"- Ino

"Cassidy?"- Temari

"Chris Brown?"- Naruto

"WHAT!" Ino and Temari looked at him angrily.

"Just joking" he said

"Wait how about Dolla?" Sasuke said

"Yeah" Naruto, Ino and Temari said in union

"Ok then" Sasuke puts the song Feelin Myself by Dolla, one of his favorite tracks.

_(chorus)  
I gotta flock of fly women  
im feelin' myself  
feelin' myself  
feelin' myself_

_Think a n**** lost his pistal  
how im feelin' myself  
feelin' myself  
feelin' myself_

"Yea man now that's what i'm talking about" Naruto said nodding his head

_Make my own damn money  
I'm feelin' myself  
feelin' myself  
feelin' myself_

_You ain't gotta feel me homie  
feelin' myself  
feelin' myself  
feelin' myself_

"I make my own damn money I'm feelin myself, feelin myself, feelin myself" Ino and Temari sang that chorus of the song

"Hey Sasuke can I see your pictures on your phone?" Ino asked

"Oh umm...yeah" Sasuke took his phone out of the pocket and gave it to Ino she looked at his wallpaper with him wearing a black sunglasses and his finger on his lips.

"Whoa yo you look so cute when you were younger" Ino said

"That was when I was 13" Sasuke said

"Alright so how many songs you've got?"

"About 332 songs"

"Ok then how about your Ipod?"

"653"

"Whoo, you got more than I thought ya had"

"How about your pictures on your phone?"

"About 295 pictures"

"Ah yo you're just like a lucky guy"

"Huh well since I met Cassidy at the rap battle, he thinks that I look cool"

"Cassidy's cute ahh I want to hug him and kiss him so much" Ino hugged herself about the guy that she liked

"Duh you have to go to Philadelphia to do that"

"Well he is getting low about that song I'm A Hustla"

"So why do you guys keep this secret from me?"

"You'll find out when you get to meet this person, but I might not be happy" Naruto said to Sasuke

"Oh this December, Chamillionaire is gonna release his new album Venom" Temari said

"I know, I got all of his albums and his mixtapes" Sasuke said

"Wow you're lucky that you got all of those"

"Yeah sorta?"

"Yo guys we're nearly there" Naruto said as he seen the Burger King sign that says 20 miles per hour.

"Cool that's nice" Ino said as Sasuke's phone rang.

_"Uh, Felli Fel, Neyo, Yeesy, Calm Down, Easy, Easy.  
Keep Tellin' Me You Got A Man,  
But He Can't Do What I Can,"_ it's ringtone went the song is called The Finer Things by DJ Felli Fel

Ino gave it to him and Sasuke looked to see who is it ringing him it shows his friend's number and the name. He smirked and quickly answered it.

"Yo" Sasuke said

"-Hey Sasuke what's up?-" someone said in the phone, it was his friend Elgin

"Nothing I'm going to Burger King with my friends how bout you?"

"-Well I'm getting on cool ya know-"

"So how's your brother getting on?"

"-He's cool but he's making his new album-"

"Cool man safe what's it called?"

"-I don't know yet he's thinking of the name-"

"Yeah so you're still pimping up the sick cars?"

"-Not yet yo I'm at the CD shop and I'm getting some new Rap songs-"

"Oh wicked ya'll"

"-So how's Naruto?-"

"He's fine do you wanna talk to him"

"-Not yet until he sees me and I see him in real life-"

"Ok bye homie"

"-Bye-"

Sasuke turned off his phone and put it on his pocket and Naruto looked at him, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yo Sasuke who was that?" Naruto asked

"It's an old friend of mine" Sasuke said

"So did you guys had heard of the news that Neji had a haircut last night?" Ino asked

"Yeah bwoy he's gonna show us tonight, his father and uncle had one two" Naruto said

"Uhh I would love to see him like that" Temari said

"Yeah cool man, he would look good on his new haircut" Sasuke said

After when Naruto saw the traffic light that went red, he stopped and there was a red Dodge Viper car, it was on the left side of Naruto's car. Their roof of the car is opened and there was a bunch of girls inside, one has a brunette hair (the same one from the dance club) and the other one has blond hair.

"Hey watch this" Naruto playfully elbowing Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Oh hi there, didn't see you there" the blond one said

"Nah that's alright sweetheart" Naruto smirked

Sasuke, Temari and Ino rolled their eyes.

"So what are you up to?" the brunette said looking at Naruto

"Well nothing much, I'm just going to Burger King okay" Naruto said

"Oh lovely, so what you gonna do there?"

"We'll just eat and chill out thats all"

"Ok so enjoy" two girls drove off as the green light shown as well as Naruto drove.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke punched Naruto on the arm, softly

"What I'm trying to be cool yo get it, cool" Naruto said with a smile

"Nope you were acting like a ladies man"

"What do you mean I like all the girls and also Hinata"

"Yo Naruto we're nearly there" Ino said as she point at the Burger King sign it has an up arrow.

"Oh there we are" Naruto said

"Remember what Neji said about those Rap CDs that we had?" Sasuke asked Naruto

"Oh the Ruff Ryders one and the other called J Kwon" Naruto said

"Do you remember when we was in his house?"

"When, he just called me to come to his room to show me that he has the new cd player"

"Yeah it's was like that he had some of the stuff in it"

"When he turned on the music suddenly all the lights went boom and it turned dark"

"Yo then his uncle turned it back on and told us not to play it again"

"Why can't you guys play the CD again?" Ino asked

"It's just because of his uncle, when his father invite us to go to Chicago with him last year" Sasuke looked at her

"So you guys went to Chicago last year?" Temari said

"Yeah" the two boys said in union

"What for?" Ino asked

"My mum wants me to see my cousins and my uncle, also I took Sasuke there" Naruto said

"So what you and Sasuke do there?"

"We just went to the amusement park with my cousins and Neji"

"So how was it?/" she asked

"It was wicked but one of Naruto's cousins vomited on the big giant rollercoaster when it finished, everyone got out of the ride" Sasuke said

"I know why, because he had eaten three double cheese burgers with extra cheese and a large strawberry milkshake" Naruto said

"Yeah that's the one homeboy well remembered" Sasuke and Naruto touched fists

"Hey Naruto there's it is" Ino said as Naruto looked, he turn right where the parking lot is, he parked in front of the restaurant and they all got out of the car.

"Ahh finally we're here" Sasuke raised his arms and stretched them

"Well, so when does this end man?" Naruto said

"Yo it just happened that you don't stand for it"

"Well it just that this is gonna be the coolest thing"

"I don't know, just calm it"

"Wait, I could smell something" Naruto sniffed

"It's burgers right?" Temari said

"No it's not the food it's coming from... you" Naruto pointed at Sasuke

"Well I can explain-" Sasuke was about to finish but was cut off by Naruto

"Wow you smell sweet as I look"

"What?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow

"Guys lets forget and go in to eat" Ino said

"Ok" the two boys said as the four friends went in and took a seat near a window.

"Ok guys what are you gonna order?" Sasuke asked his friends.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a large Coke" Naruto said his order

"I'll have a beef burger, fries and a medium Sprite" Ino said her order

"I'll have 2 fries and a medium Diet Coke" Temari said her order

"Ok I'll just have a double cheeseburger, fries and a large Fanta" Sasuke said his order and went to the order section.

"Hello sir may I help you?" said a man with a Burger King uniform

"I'll have one cheeseburger, fries and a coke, next is beef burger, fries and a medium Sprite, another is 2 fries and a medium Diet Coke and last but not least a double cheeseburger, fries and a large Fanta" Sasuke said it well remembered

"Ok coming right up" the man walked to get the order

* * *

_At the table near the window..._

* * *

"Yo I was like yeah you owe me one" Naruto said laughing

"Oh really, when did you teach that guy some manners?" Ino giggled

"Well if you would understand, he ain't gonna mess around with me that young blood"

"Hehe well that lil dude is nothing but a funny guy"

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about" Naruto and Ino both laughed

"Hey you two here he is" Temari said to Ino and Naruto. Sasuke got back with the food that they ordered.

"Here's your order guys" he said, the friends took the food and began eating.

"Man yo that's nice" Naruto said, chewing his burger.

"Yeah that's right" Ino said

"Hey you guys better not eat too quick" Sasuke said

"Alright then" Temari said

"Well you see when I was 14, my brother moved to Chicago with my Uncle"

"Why's that?" Ino asked

"Well, when me and him moved here on summer 2004" he said to her

"So he moved to Chicago, then who looked after you?"

"Myself"

"Wow you're a lucky guy"

"Yeah I was, only for 3 years and now I'm a big man with a goatee but I shaved it of"

"Well it looks like your have a little beard" Ino felt his cheeks and chin

"Well duh I'm gonna shave it of if it grows, but I'm gonna keep the chin one" Sasuke smirked at her

"Ok that's my homeboy"

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said

"What?" Sasuke answered

"You see that hat that I used to have it, but my mum gave it back to the store?"

"Yeah, oh is it the sliver and gold Yankees cap?"

"Remember that time when I brought it with my mum's money?"

"Oh yeah, she ground you for a month and never let me see you for taking the money without her permission, you're the one who snuck in her purse"

"Wait how much money you took for her?" Ino asked Naruto

"About $60 for a cap" Naruto said to her

"What I can't believe you did that to her?"

"Yeah but I didn't mean to, the money made me"

"Oh, so the money made you?"

"Yes it did"

"Moneys don't talk" Temari giggled

"So it doesn't matter" Naruto rolled his eyes

"Look yo the money made me" Sasuke said repeating Naruto in a silly accent

"It's true the money did" Naruto said

* * *

_5 mins later..._

* * *

"Whoo, that's was a nice meal" Naruto said rubbing his belly

"Hey Naruto, Kiba invited us to a party at the warehouse" Sasuke said

"Really I never knew that"

"He did, it's in my phone" Sasuke pulled out his phone and shown Naruto a message

-S'up Sasuke some dude is having a party at the big warehouse

my mum is away for a holiday and put my sister in charge

for the house and now that dude is setting everything for a

party to the warehouse at 7:00pm to 1:00am

come soon with some hot chicks and some of my homeboys

and I've heard about the cool news: I'm gonna throw a sleepover

tomorrow night See Ya

from ya homie

Kiba-

"Whoo we're invited to a party BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Naruto shouted

"Yo I can't believe that Kiba's sister let him have a party at the warehouse" Ino said

"As well is gonna be da bomb" Temari said, exicted

"So y'all holmes are gonna show up to the big warehouse for a party?" Sasuke said to his friends

"Yeah yo I'm gonna be there for tonight because my mum went to Philadelphia for a holiday and she leaves me incharge of the house" Naruto said

"Hey, this is gonna be the best Saturday night ever" Ino said

"Yeah, we need to find out about it" Temari said

"So don't be late this time" Sasuke told them

"So how much did you pay?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"About $45.95" Sasuke said

"What you gave up all your money"

"No man I've still got more money" Sasuke showed him how many he got

"Bwoy! I can't believe that you have more, where did you get it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you"

"Oh come on man"

"My secret, my rules"

"Fine go ahead keep it to your self"

"Could you drop us home please" Ino asked Naruto

"Ok" Naruto said as they left Burger King, they went in Naruto's car and Naruto drove out of the parking.

"Hey yo Naruto you see when I was with Dosu the other day" Sasuke said

"Oh that when he took us to the rap battle place" Naruto said

"Yeah when he had a fight with that chubby dude that he beat"

"Oh yeah yeah yeah that was from last year when we were 17"

"Hey Sasuke do you remember that album that you had?" Temari asked him

"Huh what album?" Sasuke said

"You know that Plies album"

"Oh I'd remember the one called The Real Testament"

"Yeah thats the one"

"Well I accidentally stepped on it and it broke"

"How did you do it?" Naruto looked at him

"When I went in the house and then I heard a crack" Sasuke said looking at Naruto

"So why didn't you put it on the cover?"

"I lost it somewhere and now I found it on the floor smashed up and throw it away"

"Next time, why don't you just watch where you're going"

Suddenly the traffic light went red and the person was crossing the road, he was wearing a red hoodie that has a black dragon on his right chest, a pair of loose dark blue jeans and a pair of white nike trainers, Naruto didn't look what he's doing, just focusing on Sasuke.

"Oh and also. You just don't know how to look out for your stuffs and- Naruto said, but was cut off by Ino.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Ino yelled at him and pointed at the person to get his attention. Suddenly the person looked at the car that was about to hit him.

"AHHHHHHH" the person screamed and covered his face.

Naruto screeched the car to stop it and the person came to the left side of the car.

"Watch where you're going man" he said angily "What ya trying to do kill me?"

Naruto opened the window.

"Sorry about that" he apologized not looking at him

"Naruto?" the guy said his name

"Huh how do you know my name?" Naruto cocked his eyebrow

"Don't cha know who am I?" the person pulled his hood off.

"Zaku" Sasuke said

"Hey Sasuke, Ino & Temari" Zaku looked in the car

"How ya been Zaku?"

"Fine, how about you guys?"

"Yeah we're fine so where have ya been these days?"

"Well I have been to the Arcade"

"What did you do there?"

"Playing some undead games"

"Wow man that's cool, by the way are you coming to the party?"

"What party?"

"The one that Kiba has told us?"

"Umm...no he didn't" he heard some noise coming from his pocket, it was his phone, he pulled it out his black Sony Ericsson W910i, it say 1 message recived and he opened it to see a message.

It says:

-Dear Zaku

There's a party at the warehouse

tonight at 7:00pm to 1:00am, my mum is away in holiday

and my sister says I could throw a sleepover

at my house because she's going to her friends house

for a sleepover this is gonna be cool we're gonna order

some takeout for dinner

bye from ya homeboy

Kiba-

"OH MY DAYS MAN KIBA' S THE COOL BRO" Zaku shouted

"Yeah yo we're having a takeout" Naruto and Zaku slapped hands and Naruto hit fists with Sasuke and Zaku.

"Oh Zaku, have you got a sent message?" Ino asked

"Yeah from Kiba" Zaku cocked his eyebrow

"No not from Kiba now the other one?"

"Umm... no"

"Come closer" Ino said as Zaku come closer, even Ino.

"Okay" Naruto smirked as Ino is putting her hands on his leg, pressing his body and she whispered in Zaku's ear.

"Oh her I get it" Zaku noticed what Ino whispered to him. "She didn't send me it"

"Yeah she came back to see us" Ino said

"Ok see ya guys at the party" Zaku went on the pavement and walked home

"Bye yo" Naruto said as the light went green as he drove off to drop Ino and Temari off their home.

"So as I was saying my cousin show me some banging tunes" Naruto said to his friends

"Oh yeah, he show'd me that too" Sasuke said

"Was ya cousin into rap or somehow" Ino asked Naruto

"Well he used to be a punk rock fan when he was 9 years old but moved on to Hip Hop music whe he was 12" Naruto repiled to her

"I never knew that he used to like punk rock"

"Yeah but he gave up on punk rock and throw the CDs and the posters away"

"Whoo now that's weird" Ino widened her eyes

"No it's not, it's just that he had a taste of the music"

"Ok just explaining"

"Yo we just need some cool time"

* * *

_2 mins later..._

* * *

_(Chamillionaire ft. Kelis-Not A Criminal)_

_[Hook]  
Everybody Get Low Its A Stickup Everybody Get Low (Everybody Get Low)  
Everybody Get Low Its A Stickup Everybody Get Low (Everybody Get Low)  
Everybody Get Low Its A Stickup Everybody Get Low (Everybody Get Low)  
Everybody Get Low Its A Stickup Everybody Get Low (Chamillitary Mayne)_

Naruto and Sasuke are nodding there heads to the beat, even Ino and Temari.

_[Chorus]  
Everywhere That I Go (Everywhere I Go)  
They Look At Me Like A Criminal  
But Im A Ceo, Im A Ceo (Im A Self Employeed Ceo)  
Im Not A Criminal_

"So when we get this straight, you just have to get a girl to like ya?" Naruto said to Sasuke

"Well I never ever go on a date ya'll when I was a kid" Sasuke said

"Sure but when you get a hot girl for you, you will absoluty get on with her"

"So why did you get angry in the first place when Ino said something to you on your ear?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Why not?"

"Cuz you might not know this person, this ain't about you"

"Ok well can you not never again shout something rude again?"

"Fine, now let's forget about it"

"Hey Naruto you see that PS2 game you got about people transforming into beasts?"

"Oh you mean umm is it Bloody Roar 3?"

"Yeah that's the one"

"That was long time ago now I gave up playing"

"Hey Naruto when we was at high school, we used to sneak out remember?" Sasuke asked

"Oh that was funny, when we was skipping lessons" Naruto said to Sasuke, chuckling

"Well, how do you think is funny that we had a detention on the weekend?"

"So I don't care about it"

"Why did you made me take out a magazine with some hot girls in their bikinis?"

"It's nice dough"

"Well you shouldn't made me do it in the first place"

"Well you bring it, you show it"

"If I would, most rules have to be followed, like when a guy broke the rule it will be your fault"

"Well most stuff this dude got heck of the genius and then you just get dissing times like that old days"

"Most of all Naruto you just don't behave" Ino said

"Whadaya mean?" Naruto said

"Do you remember what you did to the teacher, when he was teaching us science and you interrupt the lesson?"

Naruto sighed "Do I get any stuff like that or something"

Ino kisses her teeth "Alright if you can't understand what ya doing at this rate, you won't pass"

"How about Sasuke, he done that with me also?"

"Huh" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow

"Sasuke always study, concerntrates and good eye contact" Temari said "And besides, he's going college"

"All what I'm saying is you don't get too much grand for what I got yeah when it comes to trouble, it always happens" Naruto said

"Well you should have gone easy on the rules" Sasuke said

"Keep crapping up that b*tch man" Naruto said to Sasuke

"Look don't cha just start on me right, I didn't do anything wrong"

"Well don't cha b*tch me ya'll"

"Duh don't just gain up on me again"

"Hey guys don't argue about what happened to that teacher, luckily he left the school" Ino said, calming the boys down

"Fine" they both said

"So you just forget about that teacher and get on with something else?" Temari said

"Well you know that he was just a load of crap" Naruto said

"So, remember that time when you just switched the red and blue chemicals in chemistry class into black and green?" Sasuke asked Naruto

"Yeah when that teacher mix them together and it explode"

"When the teacher woke up, she was extremely dark green"

"So I don't mind what colour is she"

After that, Naruto stopped at Ino's house, the boys got off the car to let Ino and Temari out. Then the boys got back in the car.

"See ya guys tonight at the warehouse?" Temari said

"Sure thing" Naruto said

"See ya" the girls went inside Ino's house

"Bye" the two boys said as they drove

"So those crew are like when they were smart" Naruto said

"Yeah so you just don't take the meaning of it" Sasuke said

"Really but I know what I must do"

"Yeah like when you set yourself up with this girl who has baseball bat"

"Well she ain't nothing for me bro"

"Well duh if you insist"

"Ohh come on man, it was just once when we were 16 back then"

"Yeah when we got in trouble by a teacher"

"So what? He's not my teacher anymore, he's gone back to UK"

"UK? You told me that he's gone back to Canada"

"Well I've made a mistake sorta"

"You know what he did to me?"

"What?"

"He throwed eggs at me when I made a mistake in cooking class one time"

"Oh yeah when I switched your bowl to mine"

"Why the hell you switched for?" Sasuke frowned at his friend

"Well my friend, it just he kept doing it to me when I started high school"

"So why did you made him done that to me?"

"Cos I don't want to end up failing"

"Look if you don't want to end up failing, why don't ya be like me?"

"I've got loads of quarters in my cash bag"

"What the hell are you some kinda jackass?"

"Come on yo, I got it use for a dollar"

"You know what I'm saying, like that time when you set me up to a teacher who teaches us P.E."

"Well it's not my fault that I had to do it"

"Even if you insist"

"So I would get a girl for you instead"

"Don't worry, I could find any girls that I want"

"So what you still have to get one"

"Yeah yeah"

Naruto stopped the car next to Sasuke's house and Sasuke got out of the car.

"See ya at the warehouse yeah?"

"Yeah see ya" They touched fists, Naruto drove off and Sasuke unlock the door bars and the door.

_"Man I should have seen that coming" _Sasuke thought as he closed the cage and the door.

**Well looks like this is it I should get going **

**SEE YA**

**Chap 5 coming next**


	5. Chapter 5: Parking Lot Party at the Pier

**Hi everyone I've made a new chapter yeah**

**Chapter 5: The Party at the Santa Monica Pier parking lot**

**Disclaimers: If you didn't read again look again.**

**Naruto: This is the coolest story that I've been reading.**

**Sakura: I know. This is the great story, w****hat do you think about the story Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Don't cha even say anything but. Hn.**

**Sasuke: (Shrugged his shoulders).**

**Ino: Ya'll need to end this conversation.**

**Kiba: Yeah yo, Ino's right.**

**Shino: We need to continue this chapter.**

**Shikamaru: And then we'll talk.**

**Temari: See ya until the chapter ends.**

**Enjoy people.**

In the garage at 4:00pm, Slim and Smash are playing cards. Slim was wearing a green camouflage tank top, a black do-rag, a grey baggy sweatpants and a pair of white RBK trainers. Smash was wearing a blue Jordans jersey, a pair of leather gloves, red and blue baggy shorts and a pair of black trainers while Elgin is on his iPhone, talking to someone. Elgin was wearing a blue vest, a sliver chain around his neck, a blue sweatband that has two red lines around it, a navy blue shorts and a pair of black adidas trainers. Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Hey Smash, get the door" Elgin said

"Ok" Smash said as he opened the door that revealed to be Sasuke. He was wearing a navy blue t'shirt that says" STREETS 4 THE HOODS" that is printed in white, a pair of sky blue baggy sweatpants, a pair of white Airmax trainers and a dark blue denim jacket.

"Yo Sasuke whats up?" Slim said as they touched fists.

"Hey is Elgin in here?" Sasuke asked

"Yea, talking with his friend" Slim pointed to the room where he is

"Ok then" Sasuke went to the room

"Yo I get it man, don't worry but first how should I get it?" Elgin said on the phone "You know what let's talk later, ok bye"

He switched off the phone.

"Hey who you talking to?" Sasuke asked him

"Some dude who works with my brother" Elgin said to him

"Well, what's with the guys that you bring?"

"Oh they just my guards"

"Oh really, well I need to do a lttle bit of workout" Sasuke took off his jacket and rolled his right sleeve, showing his veins in his arm muscle.

"Hey those are way muscular" Elgin said

"Really, thanks" Sasuke said "I just done some weight lifting"

"Well you just ain't getting jacked my homeboy"

"Oh really, it just happen when I moved here" Sasuke sat on the blue sofa, crossing his arms and put his left foot on the table.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, it was just a small thing that I get over with"

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to your parents years ago"

"That's fine but I'm sad about it"

"Really? Oh by the way, my guards want to listen to some Royce Da 5'9', so have you got the CD of it homeboy?" Elgin asked Sasuke.

"Uhh..." Sasuke took out his phone and Elgin packed his bag of spray cans. "One minute"

"Ok but first, I have to get going" Elgin said

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"It's because my brother just called me to meet him at the studio" Elgin picked up his black hoodie

"Ok, but before you go, are you gonna be at the party?"

"What kinda party?"

"The party at the warehouse"

"Oh that, someone had text me that it's gonna be at the parking lot in Santa Monica Pier"

"What who?"

"Some DJ that send me the message, he said sorry but the warehouse we can't have a party because it is complete restricted and their gonna bring it down, so they can't have it I'm afraid"

"Okay"

"And he's making it until 2:30pm"

"What? I thought it was 1:00pm

"But it change ya know"

"So are ya gonna come?"

"Nah bro, my pops is gonna get worried"

"Alright yo, see ya"

"Peace bro" they done a typical handshake and Elgin walked out of the room.

"Bye homie" Sasuke grinned at Elgin as he walked out. Sasuke looked back at his cellphone, he began to frown and chose to call Naruto.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Naruto's house._

* * *

The house was like foggy or something. Naruto was sitting at the couch, completely slouchy, he was wearing a blue and white era cap that is backwards, a black sleeveless hoodie, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, two white and blue wristband, a baggy blue jeans and a pair of white Nike trainers that has white laces. Believe me or not, he is too cool and listening to Lloyd Banks-Get Low Remix (prod by Scott Storch). Then suddenly, he heard his cellphone ringing.

"Come on Naruto, pick it up" Sasuke said

Naruto puffed a cigarette, he flicked his cellphone open and answered.

"Yo holmes" Naruto said in an ghetto accent.

"Hey, have you got that Royce CD?" Sasuke asked

"-Yep I do-"

"So I need ya to come right now"

"So you need me to bring it to you, come on Sasuke, it just gonna be the most super ting right"

"-Yes come on Naruto now it's not the time-"

"Oh really then, just don't get too rushy Sasuke, it just for the love of..." Naruto was cut of by Sasuke.

"Now Naruto I have no time of this" Sasuke went out of the room.

* * *

_At the garage_

* * *

___[Intro]_  
Woo! haha, uh

_[Chorus - Royce Da 5'9"]  
I know my streets, I know my sounds  
Y'all know my beats, how I get down  
I take my steps, and leaps and bounds  
It's - HIP HOP!_

Slim and Smash was nodding their heads to the beat when Naruto bring the CD.

"Whoo, that is one nice beat" Slim said

"Yeah bro, this guy's heat" Smash said

_[Verse 1]_  
_Yeah, yeah, we started from nothin' a couple MC's  
Beat-boxin', the crowd in the lunch room (yeah)  
Me and Prem', both names go together  
Like they ain't supposed to be separate, like "D" in the D  
I said it before, I rep in records beats  
At the headquarters, rest in peace  
I'ma hold shotty, and knock you out  
And I ain't gotta know Karate like Afara  
It's hip hop, strong or not  
This is rap basketball, stats all you got  
Long as you hot, and your flow could hold up  
To knowin all of your short goals is long shots!  
Ninety percent of you ni&&az ain't hard  
Here just to get a rep, you not Gangstarrs  
The finest flow will amaze, rap without me  
Minus The Source, minus the Quotable page_

Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto that has his sky blue sweat jumper.

"So we're not going to the warehouse?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No, it just because of those builders blocked it so it can come down" Sasuke said

"Then what's the point of that, their idiots man"

"Yeah, except the one they did last year"

"Well, it just need some time to get some stuffs ya know"

"Yo man does Kiba notice about the warehouse?"

"Sure, he texted me by saying we're ain't gonna have a party at the warehouse and I was like no because their gonna bring it down or somehow"

"I don't even mention that because it's gonna get everyone upset"

"But remember last year we had a party at Shikamaru's house?"

"Yeah, oh that time when those girls told you to drink 4 Red Bulls"

"Yeah man they were hot bro, you feel me?"

"Well one of them sit on my lap and ask me do you like girls and I was like yeah, why?"

"Whoo yo, that girl was your type"

"She was not my type, she was crazy"

"Ok, did she then asked you about getting laid with other girls lately?"

"WHAT?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, confused.

"Well I don't mean it in a hot way"

"You idiot, she didn't asked that stuff!"

"Don't get angry with me, blame her for it"

"I'm not even just blaming on her, I'm just doing that to you also"

"Fine, just chill bro"

Sasuke shook his head slowly and Naruto was thinking about something that he wouldn't want to remember.

"I don't get it, why did she came back for? She's gonna ruined my life again like what happened at school when I was younger and she better not come to my house or even Sasuke's" Naruto whispered to himself.

"She better not what?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Nothing" Naruto sighed

"Okay then" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and looked at his cellphone.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Studio.. Somewhere in Santa Monica_

* * *

In the camera room, there was a man who is 32 year old, he has a black hair and a black beard. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a blue denim jeans and a pair of white RBK shoes. He was sitting down on a black balancing chair and there was a pink haired girl that was standing next to him, she was wearing a red nike hoody that has a logo on her left, a pink baggy sweatpants, a pair of white trainers that has pink laces and a pink nike bag that says "JUST DO IT" on the top of the bag. They were watching a video clip that she filmed at the club.

"Well well well, he can make a profit" The man said

"Sure he will" The pink haired said

"Well tomorrow I need you to go to the centre and put all these hip hop dancers that you ever filmed"

"Okay so when does this start?"

"About 8:00pm on Sunday"

"Okay let me know okay"

"Okay since now you're back, I want you to film every street dancers in every club" He wiped his hands.

"Yeah, I felt happy that I came back from Philadelphia"

"You can't wait to see your friends here right?"

"Yeah but they might be at college"

"Oh is it?"

"Maybe"

"Okay, well are you gonna go and film everything at the club" he asked her.

"Every club or less types of club" she said

"Just three, tomorrow we're gonna be ready to put it on MTV Base"

"Okay bye" she leaved the camera room.

"Bye" he said as he watched her leave and then got back watching the video.

She went out of the studio and began to walk to 3 clubs to film everything that he has told her so she can get some cash.

_"If the cute one win or not, he'll be popular"_ she thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Sasuke's house_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on a couch, flickering every channels with the remote, he was wearing a sky blue hoodie, a pair of dark blue baggy jeans that has about 6 pockets with a two silver dollar signs on the back of his pocket, a pair of black fingerless knitted gloves and a pair of white Airmax trainers, there one thing that I haven't miss out, he has a toothpick on his mouth and he was bored by slouching on the couch.

_"Man are these shows whack or what?" _he thought _"I think a rap song can do"_

As he got up, he went to his room to search any hip hop CDs that he can find, he checked all the CDs, but he has to find one.

"Where is it?" he said to himself but found what he had the album named Chris Brown by Chris Brown. he remembered getting this album from his 16th birthday by Shino. He went downstairs, turned on the stereo and put the CD on.

_"How about track 2"_ he smirked as he put on track 2: Run It.

_Juelz Santana_  
_(Rap)_  
_Okay_  
_Check it, Check it, Check it out_  
_It's Santana again_  
_Steppin, Steppin, Steppin out_  
_One of them Brand new big boy toys_  
_I do big boy things_  
_I make big boy noise cuz..._  
_I know what girls want..._  
_I know what they like_  
_They wanna stay up , and party all night_  
_so bring a friend_

Sasuke sat down on the sofa, nodding his head to the beat but alll of the sudden, his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hey there" Sasuke said

"-Hey Sasuke it's Ino, I've heard that the warehouse was coming down-" Ino said

"I know, their building a new factory or something"

"-Yeah and be ready by the way, we're on our way to your house-"

"Okay then"

"-Bye-"

"Bye" Sasuke turned off the call and went back listening to the CD.

_Chris Brown  
(Verse 1)  
Let me talk to you  
Tell you how it is  
I was thinkin when I saw that body gotta get shawty  
Tell her what the young boy gon do  
Damn them chicks wit chu gotta be okay  
Babe pretty thick wit the kick that's sick that need to be hit  
So tell me what ya'll gon do_

He then picked up the beat of the song and start dancing along to the beat of the song but first, he looked at the time at his watch. It was 7:05pm at dusk.

_"So the party have already started" _he thought "Where are the guys anyway I think?"

He got his phone out to call them but suddenly, he heard a noise.

"BEEP BEEP" it went

He suddenly got up off the seat and went to open the door and the cage of the door. The one that beeped was the black H2 Hummer, inside of it was Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Temari and two other guys. Naruto is sitting at the back seat next to the window, Hinata is sitting in the middle next to Naruto, Ino was sitting at the front, the the black haired kid with a pineapple shaped ponytail is sitting behind Naruto and Hinata, Temari is sitting behind Naruto and Hinata also and the brown haired dog guy that has red marks like fangs on his cheeks who is holding a steering wheel, he was wearing a grey beanie hat, a black hoodie that has a wolf logo on his left chest and a pair of grey baggy sweatpants, his name is Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke and Naruto's dog-loving homeboy. Ino was wearing a blue ED Hardy cap, a red hoodie that is unzipped showing her grey vest and a green cargo pants. Hinata was wearing a grey sweat jumper, a black T-Shirt that is together and it has a silver gilttered butterfly and a blue faded jeans. Naruto was wearing a blue New York Yankees era cap that's backwards, a blue football jersey that has a white sweat jumper underneath it, a pair of navy blue baggy cargo pants that has 4 pockets, a red bandanna on his pocket sticking out of it and a pair of white trainers that has black laces. The pineapple shaped ponytail kid had a red era cap that has a P sign glittered in silver on his lap, a black 76ers hoodie, a pair of baggy denim shorts and a pair of white Jordans, his name is Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke and Naruto's laziest homeboy too. Temari (last but not least) she's was wearing a purple hoodie that is open revealing her black vest, grey sweatpants that has pink stripes down below and a pair of white Nike trainers.

"Hey S'up Sasuke or should I say Teme?" Naruto waved

"Yo fam" Sasuke waved back.

"Get in homeboy, we're going to the party" Kiba said

"Okay but first I have to turn off my CD player"

"Hurry up then"

Sasuke went inside off the house to turn off his CD Player, turned off the lights, went outside to closed the door and the door cage and sat at the back with Naruto and Hinata before Kiba began to drove off.

"Yo man, this is gonna be the wickest ting ever" Naruto said

"Yeah bro we're gonna heat things up" Kiba said

"Is it, that's gonna be cool" Sasuke said

"Even Sasuke, you are gonna love this" Shikamaru said

"Really? The last party was wack bro"

"But not this time, the parking lot got some more hot things like girls, the DJ and more"

"Yeah I heard man"

"That's cool brother but it can take sometime to set the equipments up"

"Well it takes sometime to get some burgers at Burger King"

"Hmpf, that is one troublesome"

"Troublesome always" Temari said "Look, there is no reason about being troublesome"

"Duh, Temari as if" Shikamaru said as Temari laid her head on his chest.

"Do you guys get along with each other?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" they both said

"Okay" he shrugged

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Temari asked Sasuke

"No, I'm still single" Sasuke said

"I feel bad but I can help you find a girl that's really your type"

"Don't worry, I could find a girl for myself"

"Alright" Temari patted his shoulder.

"Hey Kiba put this on" Naruto gave him his CD.

"Dem Franchize Boyz-On Top Of Our Game" Kiba read the album. "I got this at home"

"The DJ making the party longer ya know"

"Yeah how cool is that, 7:00pm to 2:30am?"

"Sounds really cool. Put on track 03"

"Okay yo" Kiba put the CD on the CD player and select track 03: Ridin Rims.

_[Intro]_  
_Yeah Ni&&a, (Young Juve) _  
_To all ya'll ni&&as, (Ya'll know what dis is) _  
_We don't ride dees no mo ni&&a, _  
_Ain't nothin' but flats ni&&a, _  
_We sittin' on lebrons back ova here, _  
_All ya'll fake mounted-up ass ni&&as, ridin' dees, _  
_We stop ridin' dees in '99. (checke checke) _  
_Put dat lil' boy sh*t up._  
_(So So Def)_

"Oh yeah, leave that on man" Naruto said

"Yeah, this was the best one" Kiba said

_[Chorus X2]  
If ya ridin' rimz, ya gotta ride flats (uh,ha)  
I'm sittin' high, ridin' on Lebron back (uh,ha)  
Dat's 23's (uh,ha) if ye ain't know (uh,ha)  
I gotta tahoe truck sittin' up on 24's_

"Whoo yo, now that's da bomb!" Ino said

"Haha man I just got 200 gs of this" Sasuke said

"Yo Teme, is there's anything to do bro?" Naruto asked

"Yeah man I get to touch the music in here, are you still on it?"

"Yeah I'm still on it my brother, why yo?"

"Well in case that you need to get to it haha!"

"Fine by me yo at least I have to figure it out"

"So what are you homies up to recently?"

"Not that much, how about you?"

"Same as you guys"

_[Parlae]_  
_I got mo grams den Teddy, _  
_Got a cam in my Chevy, _  
_My car go (eeerrrrr) _  
_And When I ride I'm ready. _  
_Look like I'm glidin' on nothin', _  
_When I ride I be skatin', _  
_I pull up, swervin' on ni&&as, _  
_They don't be tryin', they be hatin'. _  
_They only ridin' on 20's. _  
_They might as well ride on hubs. _  
_If it ain't deuces or better, _  
_ya might as well put em' up. _  
_Cuz where I'm from (from),_  
_We mount up and ride on dem big rims._  
_A whole supply of deuces, _  
_That spin harder than windmills. _  
_I been real,(yeah) always too deep, _  
_cuz I Pack heat, or White leather guts, _  
_Plush, B*tch scream in da back seat._  
_23's on my f*ckin' feet, _  
_When I'm ridin', I swerve._  
_My wheels too clean fo da f*ckin' street, _  
_So I park on the curb._

"Oh by the way if this what that teacher said before he left, he said: This is my best life I ever had and I hope you students behave and get high levels" Kiba said

"No, that teacher sucks you know what he did?" Ino asked Kiba.

"Yeah"

"He told me off for no reason, it just because of that stupid Karin"

"What did she did to you?"

"She threw a gum at him and he found chewing gum in my desk"

"Oh I remember, that was when we were 16"

"Come on Kiba since we're together, why don't you just be cool"

"Listen, your my girl and all that but I remember the first time we met Sasuke?"

"Oh I remember, he was a sad guy"

"What are ya talking about?" Sasuke said

"We're just talking about you when you were sad a little" Ino said to Sasuke.

"I wasn't sad, I was nervous"

"If you were nervous, then how come you always look down"

"Well it wasn't that when I first moved here, it was making my life different"

_[Chorus X2]  
If ya ridin' rimz, ya gotta ride flats (uh,ha)  
I'm sittin' high, ridin' on Lebron back (uh,ha)  
Dat's 23's (uh,ha) if ye ain't know (uh,ha)  
I gotta tahoe truck sittin' up on 24's_

"Different then other stuffs?" Naruto said

"Yes Naruto, different than other stuffs" Sasuke said to him.

"Well, Principal Tsunade planned a exam on us back then"

"You just made me got that"

"Really, since when did you get nervous"

"Back when I was 12"

"Okay, but now you're cool"

_[Jizzal Man]_  
_I got a Chevy sittin' high,_  
_By matchin' corna' ties. _  
_Michael Jordans mounted up, _  
_Dats 23's on da ride.(Jizzal Man)_  
_I got the man in da trunk, _  
_I'm workin' da Alpines, _  
_Paint flippin', Candy drippin', _  
_Plus da wood inside. _  
_Drivin' a big boy drop,_  
_The T.V. in da rear,_  
_Da European clip, _  
_On da rotatin' rims. _  
_Just a flam of M.L.G.,_  
_(And dat mothaf*ckin' smokin'.) _  
_Bust a couple U-Turns._  
_(Wit' da dos wide open.) _  
_Scrappin' on da gas pedal. _  
_Make my pipes start chokin'._  
_Comin' down real clean, _  
_Wit my 6-screen showin'._  
_Lebron back home,_  
_Look, I'm sittin' right on it, _  
_Drivin' up thru da lane,_  
_On da corna' straight gunnin'._

"Hey Sasuke" Hinata said

"Yeah" Sasuke glanced at her.

"How long you been living in San Francisco?"

"When I was 3 years old until my 14th birthday, why?"

"I'm just asking"

"Okay, that's cool homegirl"

"Oh by the way, when you weren't here, Naruto got beaten by someone at the school playground"

"Is it? What does this person look like?"

"Well it's a girl and she has pink-" Hinata was cut off by Shikamaru by covering her mouth and putting his other arm around her shoulders.

"Shhh" Shikamaru whispered and released Hinata's mouth.

"Why?" Hinata whispered back

"Because he don't know her and don't mention the name and subscribe her otherwise Naruto lose my temper"

"Why?"

"Do you remember what happened to him?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna think about it"

"Cool but don't say her name in front of him okay"

"Okay"

_[Chorus X2]  
If ya ridin' rimz, ya gotta ride flats (uh,ha)  
I'm sittin' high, ridin' on Lebron back (uh,ha)  
Dat's 23's (uh,ha) if ya ain't know (uh,ha)  
I gotta tahoe truck sittin' up on 24's_

Kiba started to beep the horn like a street party and everyone was shouting and screaming.

"If ya ridin' rimz, ya gotta ride flats (uh,ha) I'm sittin' high, ridin' on Lebron back (uh,ha) Dat's 23's (uh,ha) if ya ain't know (uh,ha) I gotta tahoe truck sittin' up on 24's!" the kids sang along the chorus.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRR THIS IS IT FOLKS, WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BIGGEST NIGHT EVER!" Kiba shouted

"HEY THERE MY BROTHERS!" Naruto shouted

"WHOA! YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE!" Sasuke shouted

"THIS IS THE COOL!" Ino shouted

"WE'RE THE KIDS FROM THE STREETS OF SANTA MONICA PEOPLE!" Shikamaru shouted

"OUR COOL NIGHT!" Hinata shouted

"WHOOHOO! I'M GONNA LIKE THIS!" Temari shouted

The older kids began to whistle and cheer and Kiba turned left to the parking lot.

"Hey guys we're almost there" Kiba said to everyone

"That was a blow that since I started high school" Naruto said

"Oh yeah that when we was in Kakashi's class, again" Sasuke said

"Oh him. He always read those stupid book"

"Oh my days, why can't he ever stop reading?"

"In fact, that teacher ain't even focusing on us for what we're doing"

"How can he hear us when we whispered to each other?"

"I don't know"

"Well since he's not my teacher anymore"

Temari's head was resting on Shikamaru's chest and he had his arm around her shoulder.

"So what are you thinking?" Temari asked Shikamaru and put her hand on his chest.

"Not much" Shikamaru looked at her

"Do you know who's came back to see us, but don't say the name in front of Naruto"

"Ummm... No, I'm not even sure"

"Come on you know"

"I'm not sure"

"Can I tell you?"

"Yeah"

Temari went near Shikamaru's face and she whispered to him.

"Oh I get it now it's Saku-" Shikamaru was cut by Temari by covering his mouth.

"Shh don't let Naruto know" Temari whispered

"Why not?"

"Because he might lose his temper"

"Alright"

"Yo homeboys and homegirls, we're here" Kiba said as he parked near the sand and everyone got out to walk until they reached to the barrier which has metal walls all around the parking lot.

"Can I see your text message?" the security said as Kiba took out his Blackberry bold 9700.

"Alright come in" he raised the barrier and the kids went in.

The teenagers looked everywhere and saw all the people dressed up in hip hop fashion, pimped up cars, lowriding cars, concept cars and a dance floor. Kiba parked the car and the teenagers got out, they look at all the people who are dancing and talking to each other. The hip hop song is In The Ayer by Flo-Rida ft Will. & Fergie.

"Look at those girls yo" Naruto said

"Yeah bro their smokin hot" Sasuke said, rubbing his hands.

"Boys you need to get easy" Hinata said

"No worries" Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"What you wanna do?"

"Probably dance"

"Okay lets go"

"See ya guys, I'm gonna dance" Naruto said to his friends.

"See ya" the others watched Naruto and Hinata go off where the people are dancing.

"So what's gotten into him?" Sasuke asked

"He likes street dancing" Ino said as the teenagers walk pass the people.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he loves hip hop dancing alot"

"Okay"

"Hey Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino and Temari!" someone said behind the older kids.

"Who said our names?" Ino asked as she turned around and her friends too "You!"

There were 3 people. The first one is the young man, who was wearing a blue do-rag with a blue bandanna over it, a black hoodie that has a dragon printed in grey, a pair of black baggy denim shorts and a pair of white and blue Adidas. Next is the other young man, he was wearing a grey sweat jumper that says "AS LIFE AS THE STREET" printed in white and black, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, a pair of black baggy sweatshorts and a pair of Nike trainers. Last but not least was a girl with long black hair, she was wearing a black tank top, a red elbowband, a pair of grey sweatpants and a pair of white adidas.

"Zaku, Kin & Dosu" Ino said as she hug them.

"Yo what's up?" Sasuke said as he touched fists with Zaku & Dosu.

"Nothing much really" Dosu said "Have you seen Neji?"

"He'll said he's gonna come, why?"

"Well, he has a surpise for us"

"I know what cha mean, he's got a haircut"

"Oh really?" Kin said

"Yeah, Naruto told me" Sasuke looked at her.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"He is with us but he went to the dance floor with Hinata"

"Oh I see he likes hip hop dancing?"

"Yeah he does"

"So how you guys have been recently?" Shikamaru asked the three.

"Nothing much" Zaku said

"Okay, you just don't get along with dancing?"

"I do like dancing but I kept on making mistakes"

"Don't worry, just practice"

"EVENING SANTA MONICA, NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALLED A HIT!" the gang looked at black person who said it on his silver DJ kit, he is so big and musclar, he has blond hair that is made in a cornrows. He was wearing a white straight era cap that has a NY logo gilltered in gold, a white furry jacket that is unzipped showing him shirtless, a large gold belt, a pair of black baggy jeans, a gold chain around his neck, a pair of gold adidas and 15 gold rings, left has 10 and right has 5. He was now playing Feel It-DJ Felli Fel.

"Cool, that guy has alot of jewelleries" Zaku looked at him.

"That has to do with a DJ" Sasuke said

"Hey, why don't you guys go and rap with him?" Ino asked

"No" the two boys said as they lean on the red Camaro and fold their arms.

"Beside all you need most of the important deals" Temari said

"That doesn't mean it of course" Dosu said

"Yeah I think so" Kiba said

"Ya don't no boys" Shikamaru said

"Don't know what?" Sasuke asked him

"Well seems like ya don't know that"

"So, dude selling out at KFC"

"His younger brother acts like 50 Cent"

"Who he is?"

"Killer Bee"

"Oh him, isn't he the one that came to high school to do his rapping performance"

"Yeah yo, he just said that yo kids, this will be the best thangs that I have ever become so cool. I like to thank all of ya for inviting me and I'll see ya around"

"That was long ago"

"I know but sometimes it can be the memory"

"Even if you talk about memories homeboy"

"So, in case you might remember it"

"Alright"

"Hey guys what's up?" someone said at the back and Ino turned around to see who it is.

There are 5 people behind, one has a black do rag, a pupiless eye same as Hinata, he was wearing a black sweatsuit with a hoodie and a sweatpants that was sagged and a pair of white trainers with white laces. His name is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin. The other one was a girl with dark brown hair that tied in two buns, she was wearing a grey vest, a red elbowband on the left, a pair of faded jeans and a pair of white and red shoes. Her name is Tenten. The next one is a guy with red hair, green pale eyes with black eye liners, he was wearing a black jumper, on the left was sleevless showing his red elbowband, a pair of black and white gloves, a red bandanna tied on his head, a pair of grey baggy sweatpants and a pair of black Rbk. His name is Gaara Sabaku, Temari's younger brother. The other guy has brown with his face painted purple in a elaborate style, he was wearing a grey tank top a black elbow pads, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a blue baggy denim shorts and a white RBK. His name is Kankuro Sabaku, Gaara and Temari's brother. And last but not least is the weird looking guy with black hair in a bowl style and bushy eyebrows, he was wearing a black hoody that has a all off the gold snake faces and dollar signs on his sleeves, a pair of black knitted fingerless gloves, a pair of baggy sky blue Timbaland jeans and a pair of white Airmax. His name is Lee.

"Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro and Lee!" Ino said their names.

"Hey Ino, Sasuke and you guys" Tenten cheerfully hugged her friends.

"So how are you guys?" Zaku said

"Nothing much" Gaara said

"Oh Neji man how are you?" Sasuke said and did a hand slap with him.

"Yo man I'm cool ya know" Neji said

"Where's Hanabi?"

"Uhh.. She's at her friend's house"

"So how is she?"

"She's fine"

"Could you show me your hair?"

"Okay but girls, don't scream okay?"

"Okay" the girls said

As Neji removed his do-rag slowly, the people get ready to see it but suddenly a girl with red hair and glasses just jumped on Sasuke's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was wearing a red vest, a blue mini jean skirt and a pair of black boots.

"Hey Sasuke!" the girl said

"Karin, get off of me!" he grunted

"Come on, give me a ride?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I beg of you?"

"No!"

"Fine then" she got off of him and walked off.

"Idiot" Ino glared at her.

"She's mad" Temari said

"Good for her" Tenten said

"She should bounce you know" Zaku said

"Snitch" Kin said

"Why are you calling her a snitch?"

"Remember what she did?"

"Yeah"

She told the teacher that I was in a girls' toilet, talking to my half-brother on my cellphone"

"Okay now where was I?" Neji asked

"You're gonna show them you're new haircut" Lee whispered into his ear.

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me" Neji pulled off his do-rag and everyone looked at it completely shocked, the top was a bit blowout and short.

"Neji bro your hair is sick" Dosu said as he gave him a odd handshake.

"Yeah bro, your girl would like to look at it" Sasuke patted his back.

"You're very good-looking" Ino storked his hair.

"You look so fine" Temari said

"I know he is" Tenten storked his lips.

"When we return school, all the chicks will dig ya like Sasuke" Shikamaru said

"Really, they don't even know what hit em" Zaku said

"I'm not gonna say this but you look really cool when it's your first time getting a haircut" Kin said

"Nah, it was just alike though" Neji said

"Come to think of it, I've heard your dad and uncle had one too"

"Yeah they did"

"You've seen Shino and Sai?"

"He said he's gonna come half an hour because he has alot to do to help his pops and Sai I don't know"

"Oh you guys could I have a word with you privatly?" Ino asked

"Yeah sure" Kankuro said

"Sasuke could you go for a minute?" Ino asked him.

"Okay, see ya if you're done" Sasuke said as he walked off and everyone watched him walking off.

"So what are you gonna tell us about?" Kin asked

"Guess who came back from Philadelphia, PA?" Ino asked her friends.

"Who?"

"Someone being with S"

"Sai?" Lee said

"No" Ino said

"Sasuke?" Kiba said

"Sasuke was in San Francisco and we didn't even know him or seen him here when we in kindergarten until we met him at a middle school" Ino frowned at him.

"Sakura?" Gaara said

"Yes" Ino snapped her fingers.

"Oh her, remember that time when we went to her leaving party?" Neji said

"Naruto didn't come because he was mad at her for something that was very embarrassing" Gaara said

"So you guys seen Naruto and Hinata?" Tenten said

"They went to dance" Ino said

"So he loves street dancing?"

"Yes"

"How come Sakura didn't come here anyways?"

"I'm not sure, she text me that she's gonna see us at Tuesday because she's doing something"

"If she was here right, do you think she'll ever want to meet Sasuke?" Temari said "He's quite cool and nice"

"I'm not quite sure that she'll want to meet him since she left" Kin said

"Well I think Sasuke's cute" Tenten said and Neji looked at her, confused. "Even you Neji, you think I was going out with Sasuke Uchiha"

"Thank you and no" Neji said as she storked his cheek and he smirked.

"Don't worry it happens when you first time met a person" Dosu said

"So do you have her MSN?" Lee asked

"I do got her on MSN and also I have her Facebook"

"I have her's too"

"So do I" Temari said

"Even me" Ino said

"Me too" Zaku said

"Me either" Gaara said

"I don't like Facebook" Kankuro said "But I've got her on MSN and MySpace"

"Oh really?" Temari said to her brother

"Yeah"

"So you just keep on having memories"

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. "If Sakura met Sasuke if she was here, she'll think he's dope you get me"

"Yeah but I don't think Sakura's mum allow boys with their pants below the waist at her house"

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember what happened to you and the other boys?"

Kankuro thought about the flashback.

_Flashback_

_In 2004_

_The guys were heading to Sakura's house._

_"Whoa man I think Sakura would miss us if she leave" Zaku said_

_"It was so nice that her mum invite us to her party expect Naruto" Ino said_

_"How come Naruto didn't come with us?"_

_"He was angry with her for what happened at school"_

_"Oh yeah, I remember that, the teacher caught him and then he got detention for 3 months" _

_"But first when she's gonna leave, Naruto don't want to see her face again"_

_"Yeah since my dad is in Japan, he's making more money yo"_

_After they arrived at Sakura's house, someone opened the door revealing a lady with pink hair and red ruby eyes, she was wearing a red t-shirt, pink mini skirt and black high heels. She is Sakura Haruno's mum._

_"Hey Mrs Haruno" Temari said_

_"Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this party" Mrs Haruno said as she looked left and right to see if something missing. "Have you seen Naruto?"_

_"Umm...about that" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "He said he can't come"_

_"Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura said_

_"Hey Sakura" Lee said_

_"We're gonna miss ya" Shino said_

_"I hope you enjoy yourself with your aunt in P.A." Ino hugged her best friend._

_"I'm gonna miss you so much" Temari hugged her also._

_"Here's your present by the way" Tenten handed her a black box._

_"I wonder what it is?" Sakura questioned as she opened the box and it revealed some new make up._

_"You like it?"_

_"It is wonderful!"_

_"What do you say?"_

_"Thank you Tenten " Sakura hugged her "I want to thank you all for coming to my last day living in Los Angeles"_

_Everyone gives her a presents, Ino gave her a pink t-shirt with a white chibi bunny on the front, Temari gave her a gold necklace, Hinata gave her a nice red trainers, Kin gave her the haircilps that has different colours, Shino gave her a jar of fake bugs, Sai gave her a box of chocolate, Kiba gave her a new mini skirt with pink butterflies on it, Hinata gave her some cherry blossom flowers, Dosu gave her a pair of new blue Jordans, Zaku gave her a blue straight cap with a New York Yankees logo, Gaara gave her a new rap CD which Sakura's mum would get stubborn about rap, Neji gave her a new black and pink Adidas tracksuit, Kankuro gave her a paper that has Sakura's name on it in a pink and white graffiti, Shikamaru gave her two white wristbands and last but not least, Lee gave her a ring with a pink diamond on the top._

_"Thank you everyone, I'm gonna miss you so much" Sakura said to her homies._

_"That's cool Sakura you know we've been knowing you since kindergarten but I wonder how old you're gonna be in 4 years time" Zaku said_

_"Thanks, you guys are the best" she hugged them and kissed Zaku on the forehead._

_"Uhh.. thanks" he scratched the back of his hair and blushed._

_"Ohh... I think somone has a crush" Dosu said, playfully elbowing on Zaku's arm._

_"Oh shut it man, I've gotta girlfriend already" he slapped him on the head. _

_"SO GUYS LETS PARTY!" Kin shouted_

_Before they go in, Sakura's mum looked at the boys who's jeans and sweatpants are below their waist._

_"UH! Pull your pants up if you boys wanna come in my house!" Sakura's mom said strictly. "Ladies first" she let the girls go in first, kindly._

_"Why?" Zaku asked_

_"Because there's a rule here, you can't wear your pants below the waist in my house and I don't wanna see your buttocks NOW PULL THEM UP!" she held her wooden spoon up._

_"Fine" the boys pulled their sweatpants and jeans up._

_"If you boys do that again, I swear you're gonna go home straight away" _

_"Okay Mrs Haruno" _

_End Flashback_

Kankuro blinked his eyes, twice "That was completely strict"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Ino said

* * *

_With Sasuke..._

* * *

Sasuke was walking threw the crowd with his hood on, it was too many of them, Sasuke put his hand on his chin and rubbed it.

_"Why are these dudes and chicks up to" _he thought, smirking

"Yo man I got 2 sweets for Trickz" the asian guy said to the crowd and rolled two dice down on the floor.

"Aww man" the white guy said "That was just a count"

_"Sweets" _Sasuke thought _"I don't even eat that much"_

"Hey you!" the blond haired girl said and Sasuke looked "Wanna win some sweets?"

"Umm..no thanks" he said

"Come on baby boy do it for the guys?"

"I said no"

"Fine, you don't play or play it for the family?"

"Family" he said in a confused tone but he felt sad about the word.

"Hey!" the girl said as Sasuke looked at her. "Wanna win or not?"

"I'll do it" he smirked as he went.

* * *

_With Naruto and Hinata..._

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were resting while everyone else is still dancing.

"Wow... that was sick" Naruto said, panting on his kness.

"Yeah that was... pretty good" Hinata said, letting her breath out.

"So when did you call me?"

"Yesterday and you didn't answer"

"Well I switched my cellphone off"

"Really? I never knew that"

"Ha! That has to be the cellphone"

"No, I just got message from Ino two days ago"

"Huh, did she texted you?"

"Yeah, she said hey Hinata how have you been and I went fine and she told me that she went to the mall with Sai, her ex-boyfriend"

"Ahh.. that boy, he said to everyone that I don't have no style"

"Well, he is Sasuke's best friend recently"

"So, if doesn't stop, I'll tell Sasuke for what he's doing"

"Yeah but Sasuke don't give in a yo you know"

"Well, why don't you tell Kakashi?"

"Look, I don't want to tell Mr H"

"I know what mean but you see that choreographer?"

"Oh you mean that Hispanic ballroom dancer"

"Yes"

"He seems so feisty"

"I can't believe he put me and Kiba together"

"It was his fault that I can't be with you"

"That's okay" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"HEY PEOPLE, WE'VE GOT MORE TIME TO DO THIS!" the black guy said

"Let's go and so more dance" Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Okay" Naruto and Hinata went back to the dance floor.

* * *

_With the others..._

* * *

"Yo man he was just getting some 20 grand or something" Zaku said to Dosu

"That don't mean he's a winner bro" Dosu said

"Ain't it yo some sucker try to beat me and my homeboys at streetball but we made a victory" Neji said

"How many points you've scored" Gaara asked him

"About 100 points"

"Whoa dude that's bangin yo"

"Hey that don't mean I'm the best even Sasuke's my homeboy" Zaku said

"Is Sasuke gonna comeback or something?" Temari asked looking every crowd.

"I'm not quite sure about it, we told him to go for a minute and he didn't show up" Ino said

"I think he's gone home or something" Kin said

"How can he go home, he left his car at his house yo" Kiba said

"Yeah Kiba's right, he didn't go home he might be some where in the crowd" Kankuro said

"Yo dudes what's up" Someone's voice came from behind.

As the teens look behind them there were 2 guys behind them one of them has black glasses and a black scruffy hair. He was wearing a red headband, a dark purple football jersey, a silver chain bracelet on his left wristband, two silver rings, one on the left and one on the right, a black baggy jeans and a pair of white trainers with hite laces. His name is Shino Aburame, Sasuke's friend and a bug boy crew member and the other one has black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a light green camouflage hoodie, a blue baggy jeans and a pair of white Nike trainers. His name is Sai.

"Yo Shino and Sai what's up?" Zaku said as he done a odd handshake then hug to slap back with them and the two done the same with other boys.

"Nothing much really" Sai said

"Why did you need to help your pops?" Lee asked Shino.

"Because he told me to help him out by cleaning the house" Shino said

"For what?"

"He has his crew coming over"

"Really, he never told us that he has a crew"

"He did and you never paid attention"

"Sorry my bad"

"Has everyone seen Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke?" Sai looked around the crowd.

"Naruto and Hinata went to dance and Sasuke went because we were having a private conversation" Ino said

"What kinda private conversation?"

"You know someone who has short pink hair, green shiny eyes, pretty and came back from Philadelphia"

"Oh, is it Sakura?"

"Yep, that's her alright but don't say the name in front of Naruto"

"Why?"

"Don't you remember why he had a bad mood about her?"

"Oh yeah I remember now but I'm not gonna say it, it was the most violating moment I've ever seen"

"Yeah tell me about it"

"Do you think she'll like to meet Sasuke when she sees us?"

"Well we're thinking about it if she want to see him"

"Don't worry, you know the girls thinks he's cute"

"I like him as a friend but he is really cute" Ino narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her cheeks and then she notice Kiba frowning at her. "Even you Kiba, I think all the boys are cute. Expect for Choji of course" Ino hugged her favorite boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

_"I wonder what he's up to now?" _Sai thought to himself.

* * *

_With Sasuke..._

* * *

The two dices roll on the floor.

"20 gs for the newbie!" the black guy shouted as everyone cheered.

"Thanks yo" Sasuke took the money.

"Hey man I just wanna say, you are the best" the guy tapped his back

"No sweat"

"Hey could me and my friends take a picture with you?" the black haired girl asked him, holding the camera

"Okay" Sasuke said as he put hims arms around the blond haired girl and a ginger haired one.

"Okay people, smile" she said as Sasuke and the girls do the hip hop pose and the black haired took it.

"That was very nice and you look so cute" the blond haired said to Sasuke

"Uhh... Thanks" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yo Sasuke my papi?" someone said in a ghetto Hispanic accent.

"Huh who said my name?" Sasuke looked around and saw a guy that he recgonised long time ago, he was tall and chubby like chouji, he was wearing a black straight baseball era cap that is backwards, a long silver chain that has a Dragon logo, a big white t shirt, a red and black stripped t shirt that is unbuttoned, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, a black baggy jeans and a pair of white trainers with red laces and one thing, he's Puerto Rican.

"Don't cha remember me my homeboy?" the guy said

"Santo man I knew that" Sasuke said as he done a odd handshake.

"Yeah bro so what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, I was with my friends"

"Where are they?"

"A girl who's a friend of mine just told me to go because she gonna have a private chat with my other friends lately"

"Oh I see, so where's El?"

"He said he's gonna help his older brother at the recording studio and he can't come because his dad might be worried"

"Okay but I need to go and catch with my homies so see ya"

"See ya" the two touched fists as they both went seperate ways.

_"Hmm.. I wonder where's Choji?" _Sasuke thought but he notice that his cellphone was vibrating in his pocket, he took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered

"-Hey there, long time no see brother-" a girl in a phone said

"Yoko is that you?"

"-Yeah it's me, how are you?-"

"I'm feelin a bit sad"

"-Why?-"

"You know I've missed you and I didn't visit you in San Francisco"

"-I know Sasuke but first my friends want to say hi to you-"

"Okay tell them that I said hi back"

"-I will but one thing, where's the music's coming from and why's everyone talking and shouting?-"

"I'm at the party in the large parking lot near Santa Monica Pier"

"-Oh really who told you that?-"

"One of my friends texted me"

"-Okay then so when does it end?-"

"About 2:30pm"

"-What! That's a long party-"

"Yeah it is" Sasuke said as felt somone tap his shoulder and he look back. It was Naruto.

"Yo I need $20 dollars, those guys are gonna make me smoke some weed" Naruto pointed his thumb out at the back.

"No" Sasuke frowned

"Aww come on man Hinata won't lend me cash for drug addiction" he complained by saying it in a silly accent.

"Not now Naruto"

"But-"

"Not now can't you see I'm on the phone"

"Man you're not cool!" Naruto kissed his teeth and stormed away.

"Sorry about that, my homeboy wants money from me" Sasuke went back on the phone.

"-That's alright-" Yoko said "-I'm sorry what happened to our brother and our parents-"

"That's cool but I don't wanna here about it"

* * *

_With the others..._

* * *

"Aww man come on that supposed to be less that $10" Kiba said

"Look Kiba it's either you or me?" Neji said

"What, naw fam am I a b*tch or something?"

"No man, you're just jealous"

"Really now let's see if you can handle more ideas"

"Ideas, my dears"

"Most importantly, this player want to get some cash for not only you can face it"

"Big deal, there's no need to know about me acting like a player"

"Come on Neji if you're a player, you can get any girls that you like"

"I've already got a girlfriend"

"Okay then" Kiba shrugged his shoulders

"Kiba how come you don't know about it?" Ino said

"Know about what?" Kiba looked at her

"The whole player thing"

"What's wrong with me being a player, you know I'm fly"

"Since when we went to the trip to Balitmore you tried so hard to get girls loving you"

"They weren't on me, they were on Sasuke and where's the heck is that SASUKE?"

"I'm right behind ya Kiba" a voice said behind him and Kiba turned around.

"Oh, Sasuke didn't see you right there" he kept looking at Sasuke who still frowning at him.

"Yeah didn't see you right there"

"How come you didn't came back?"

"I didn't came because you didn't finished the conversation"

"We did" Shikamaru said "But you were gone for 10 mins"

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Shino said as he hit fists with his homeboy.

"Nothing much man" Sasuke said

"So you've seen Naruto?"

"Yes, he just want to ask me to give him $20 to smoke some weed"

"Really, why?"

"Bescause Hinata won't lend him money"

"I got some real 18s than that"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I've got $18 dollars"

"Oh is it?"

"Yeah man I swear"

"So why didn't you came with us?"

"Because I need to help my pops to clean the house because his crew are coming to my house"

"Really, I've seen your dad at the mall with them"

"What did his crew think about ya?"

"They think I'm cool but I notice a blond woman with them"

"Oh her, she one of my dad's friends"

"Yeah but she's hot you know what I'm sayin" Zaku commentted.

"Come on man you know she's engaged, has three sons and she's 36" Shino said to Zaku.

"Yeah but still she's hot dough"

"Zaku you don't understand about girls don't cha?" Sasuke smiled and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Oh Sasuke yo, this is not the time" Zaku made him let go.

"Look Zaku, you know you don't have to like other girls"

"Plus we are part of this crew you get me?"

"Crew?" Shikamaru said in a confused way.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino asked him

"Yeah yo we not even a crew yet" Sai said

"I mean as a group" Zaku repiled to them.

"Well, he's almost right but we're just friends" Sasuke patted his back.

"Hey don't just mention it fam"

"Man you know you're always like fam"

"What did you do in your turf back in the days?"

"Oh I just fix my BMX bike and done graffitis"

"That's all you do right?"

"Yeah yeah"

"Also this teacher had left to Canada"

"Oh, you mean Mr Hilson"

"Don't mention that name you know I hated that teacher so much" Shikamaru said

"Why? He was funny when I put too much super extra chilli on his cheeseburger" Zaku said to Shikamaru.

"No it not that, he told me off when I miss out Science class and sleeping in Math class"

"Oh just like me. When you went to that warehouse for a hang out"

"Really man, twice as easy my brother"

"Yeah you need to bounce some more actually" Kiba said

"$600 will be enough" Ino said "Who agrees?"

"I do" Gaara said

"Me too" Temari said

"Even me" Kiba said

"And me" Shino said

"If will spilt them to 50" Sasuke said

"Okay I agree what Sasuke says" Shikamaru said

"Well, why does this have to got to do with the money?" Kin asked

"Even if that 50 Cent wannabe is here" Zaku said

"Who's the 50 Cent wannabe?" Dosu asked him

"The one called Killer Bee"

"Oh him he's the one that came to our school hip hop dance party"

"You see that car that he has?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It was proper bling man"

"Hey I swear he lives somewhere in Hollywood"

"I think so"

"Hey, ya see that gold belt he has?" Sasuke pointed at the DJ.

"What about it?" Neji said

"His brother told me that it was worth 600"

"What? How can that thing just happen to be alot of money?"

"He's rich you know what I mean bro"

"Hey guys let's hit to the dance floor" Kankuro said

"Yeah!" everyone agreed but Sasuke didn't say a word.

"Now let's go, we have much time to do it" Kankuro said and he turned his head at Sasuke. "Sasuke do you wanna come?"

"No thank you I can't dance" he said, nervously.

"Are you sure? You look worried" Ino said

"I'm fine okay" Sasuke looked at her.

"See ya okay?"

"See ya" as he watched his friends go to the dance floor, he hopes he's not gonna be seen in T.V. or else all the cameras will be talking about him and everyone would look at him as a superstar. Finding a life so boring, he leaned on the red Camaro and put a toothpick on his mouth.

_"I missed my family and my parents. My brother never calls me" _he thought

"Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha" the voice of a girl came behind him, he looked back and see who it is. There was a girl with short blond hair and has green eyes, she was wearing a pink hoodie, a grey sweatpants and a pair of white Nikes, another one was chubbier than Sasuke's other friend but taller and white, he was wearing a white era cap, a big white t shirt that the sleeves past his elbows, a black baggy shorts, a big chain that says "FS" and a pair of white and gold adidas with white laces, other one is black and has dark hair in a cornrows style, he was wearing a red sweatband, a purple football jersey that says "RUFF RYDERS" on the back and "99" on the front printed in white, a black baggy jeans and a pair of grey Jordans, the other one's Chinese, he was wearing a blue straight era cap with a red new era logo, a black hoodie with a baseball logo in front of his chest, a red elbow cast, a black baggy jeans and a pair of white trainers and last one is a black guy with white hair, he was wearing a red bandanna on his forehead, a red hoodie, a pair of grey and black fingerless gloves, a gray baggy cargo shorts and a pair of black RBK.

"Guys is that really you?" Sasuke asked

"Yes silly! We're your friend from San Francisco" she said as she hugged him.

"Look Kino it's been long time that I never seen you for 4 years"

"And look at you, all grown up and a healthy strong young man and even more handsome"

"Uhh.. thanks"

"Now come on you remember Mikey, Saz, Zake & Omoi" she pointed to his friends.

"Yeah why you're telling me this?"

"In case you don't forget"

"Come on you know I don't forget them, I always remember"

"Yeah but how about-"

"Listen Kino how are the others at San Francisco?"

"Fine, have you seen Itachi?"

"He moved to Chicago when I was 16"

"Do you look after yourself?"

"Yeah, I just take care of myself"

"Were their any danger or robbery?"

"No"

"Vandlising?"

"No"

"Assault?"

"None of them"

"Okay"

"Last time what happened is at Nando's"

"Oh, there was an assault there?"

"Yeah, the dude just started off arguements against this person who work there"

"So have you got new friends here?"

"Yeah but I have a loud mouth friend"

"Who's he?"

"You'll wait if ya see him"

"HEY THERE TEME!" someone shouted at him from behind that made him jump and look back.

"You idiot, why did you have to shout like that" Sasuke glared at him.

"Because you never lend me money"

"Beside this is my homeboy, Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata" Sasuke introduced them to his friends.

"Hi there" Kino waved

"Hi" Hinata said

"Yo!" Naruto hollered

"So are you one that Sasuke talked about?" Omoi pointed at him.

"Yeah"

"I heard that you got in trouble all the time"

"Really, how do you know?"

"Sasuke told me"

"Sasuke!" Naruto complained and look at him.

"You always you know" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I was not like that since my dad died in New Jersey"

"Don't worry my fox loving friend" Sasuke patted his back.

"He likes foxes?" Kino asked Sasuke in a confused way.

"Yes" Sasuke nod his head.

"Hahahaha!"

"Hey don't laugh at him like that, he's a good friend of mine for 4 years"

"Oh I'm very sorry about that"

"You should be"

"Umm... Sasuke have you seen the others?" Hinata asked him.

"They went to dance" Sasuke repiled to her.

"How come you didn't go?"

"Well I..." Sasuke scratched his head. "I don't feel like it"

"You should you know, it's fun"

"So" he shrugged his shoulders.

"It happens when that time Naruto challenged you to drink all the watermelon flavoured punch in one bowl at the hip hop dance party"

"Don't remind me about it, I felt sick for drinking 20 cups of punch"

"I won but I puked" Naruto said

"Sure you did" Sasuke put his hand on his stomach.

"Still feel a bit sick huh?"

"Little bit but I hate that memory"

"Sure your do"

"*Sigh* Lets forget about that memory, I don't wanna get sick again"

"Fine, since you get more cash"

"It's not about the cash you know"

"So you can roll them any time, any place"

"Well it's seem we don't have to do homework"

"It's summer holidays man, I'm glad it is, but most carefully those dudes wants to get girls if you want to have a girl"

"I can't find a girl that's my type, I stilll like girls"

"See this bro?" Naruto showed him the dragon tattoo one his neck and smirked.

"Where on earth did you get that?"

"From a tattoo shop near your house"

"They got a tattoo shop near my house?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah you know"

"What on earth are you an asshole just because there's a tattoo store near my house"

"Any lamborghinis gets power shots"

"Lamborghinis get power shot ey?"

* * *

_With the others..._

* * *

_(Denial Raps)_  
_So you know I like your style girl_  
_That's why I talk to ya_  
_Like the way you are,_  
_but not gonna bother ya_  
_not sweatin'no_  
_im not stressin'_  
_you can drop it to the floor_  
_run it back make it whistle_  
_we can tell it how it really is_  
_you bring the girls_  
_I got the fellas in_  
_and we can take it to telle then _  
_or not, cuz wit a game like this_  
_I keep the girls in a trans_  
_so I can keep it moving for real._

Gaara done a back flip, done air flares and windmill.

_{Sikora Sings}_  
_See all these girls around me_  
_It's so crazy that you found me_  
_I'm not tryin' to stay away from ya_  
_But I ain't tryin' to be all on ya_

Three females were krumping too the beat and one of the males started to jerk.

_[Montana Sings]_  
_Boy thats so crazy, Cuz I, _  
_Do my thing, Ain't worried bout cha_  
_After this night is ova_  
_Probly wouldn't be talkn' to ya_

Zaku and Dosu jumped over Temari and Tenten who crouched down and start locking and popping at the same time.

_{Sikora Sings}[Montana Sings]_  
_I don't wanna usually play them_  
_You can say my games a 10 girl_  
_[I thought you was on some chill ish_  
_you don't have to be so serious]_  
_We can do whateva you bring your girls_  
_and ill call the fellas_  
_[Yup get straight to it_  
_and keep it movin' for real yeah!]_

The four other members starts popping about 2 and 3 times and one done a somersault and freeze in a b-boy stance.

(Song Ends)

"Okay yo now that the most coolest crew I ever met!" the announcer said "Okay now just calm down yo. Man these crew what I called it "The Cool" the crowd cheered and clapped theirs hands "Okay now lets find out which crew would walk home with $1000 dollars, next up... is the Ooze" he pointed the crew and everyone cheered for them "Okay guys now next... the Clan" everyone cheered louder for the other crew "Now the prize money would go to..." the two crews came patient "is...The Clan" the announcer gave the money to Kiba.

"Whoo! I can't believe we won" Lee said

"Aww man I can't believe we lost" the Ooze male member said

"Look what takes time to win, always comes in handy" Ino said

"Congraulations, you all are the best" the Ooze female member said

"Thanks" Kiba said as he and the others went.

"So what do you think we're gonna do with the money?" Kin asked Kiba.

"We can choose what we're gonna buy" Ino said

"How about if we spilt them to 50 you know" Tenten said

"How about if we go to the mall, you know Sakura would be there" Temari said

"She said she's gonna see us in Tuesday" Ino said

"Why don't we asked Sasuke to come with us tomorrow"

"I don't know about it"

"Don't worry girls, with these money we could buy anything that's cheap" Kiba said counting the cash.

"So Kiba what you wanna buy at the mall?" Sai asked

"Well, I wanna buy some new hats and new clothes. How bout you?"

"I'll buy the same thing as you"

"Okay do you guys already have an idea to spend a money on something they like?" Kiba asked all of his friends.

"I'll buy some hoodies" Lee said

"For me a new beanie hat" Gaara said

"Video games" Kankuro said

"New trainers" Dosu said

"Caps" Zaku said

"Mini skirts" Ino said

"Tank tops" Temari said

"A music CD" Kin said

"New sunglasses" Shino said

"A bling-bling jewellery" Shikamaru said and all of the sudden, Ino's pocket began to vibrate.

"Now what?" Ino took out her cellphone and answered it. "Hello?"

"-Ino?-" a girls voice said.

"Sakura is that you?"

"-Yes it's me silly, what do you think I was-"

"Guys, it's Sakura on the phone" Ino told them

"Really?" Kiba said as they gathered around her.

"How are you Sakura?" Ino said on the phone.

"-I'm fine and you?-" Sakura said

"I'm okay thanks, we're at a party in Santa Monica pier parking lot"

"-Oh really, I never knew that-"

"How come you didn't come"

"-I have alot of work to do-"

"Oh is it so how's your mum?"

"-She's fine but she have to cook a big meal-"

"Do you wanna talk to the others?"

"-Yeah that's fine-" Ino first handed her cellphone to Kiba.

"Hey Sakura you're okay?" he said

"-Yeah I'm cool, you?-"

"Same as you, so where are you at?"

"-At a dance club-"

"Okay so how was Philadelphia, PA?"

"-Fine but a bit boring-"

"Okay but why do you have to do something?"

"-Well because I've got something to do at the clubs-"

"Since I was 13 you always tell me about how Akamaru was"

"-Yeah so how is he?-"

"He's good but he didn't come?"

"-Why not?-"

"Because they won't allow dogs"

"-Okay tell him I said hi to him-"

"Alright, your turn now" he passed the cellphone to Temari.

"Hey Sakura" Temari said

"-Hey Temari-" Sakura said

"How have you been recently?"

"-Nothing much-"

"So what were you doing these days?"

"-I had a party last night at my aunt's house in Philadelphia, PA-"

"Okay so how did it go?"

"-It was great thank you very much-"

"You're welcome you see that picture you sent me?"

"-Yeah, what about it?-"

"It was very cute when we were younger"

"-Thank you by the way-"

"Who's next to talk to her?" Temari looked at her friends.

"I am" Shikamaru said as Temari passed him the cellphone. "Hey Sakura"

"-Hey Shikamaru-"

"How are you?"

"-Okay and you?-"

"Troublesome"

"-Why you always say that?-"

"It's because I find everything troublesome expect for sleeping"

"-You always sleep everytime-"

"Yeah, yeah so how's Mrs Haruno?"

"-Fine-"

"Tell her that I said hi"

"-Okay-"

"Next?" Shikamaru said to everyone.

"Me" Zaku said as Shikamaru passed him the cellphone. "Hey there Sakura"

"-Hiya Zaku-"

"How have you've been over the past 4 years?"

"-Fine thank you-"

"Look, have you got some messages on your cellphone?"

"-Yeah-"

"How come you didn't come to the warehouse when we were younger back in the days?"

"-I had to pack my things for moving to PA with my aunt-"

"Okay so how is she anyways?"

"-She's fine thank you-"

"Could I tell you one simple question?"

"-Yeah go ahead-"

"Remember in Show and Tell when I show them my pitbull named Kanzo?"

"-Oh yeah you let go of him and it bit Mr Hilson on the butt really hard-"

"That was umm.. a bit umm... vicious"

"-You shouldn't bring it you know-"

"Sorry, so when did you gave me that note?"

"-Last year, why?-"

"Well I'm not gonna say this but Naruto torn it up"

"-Why?-"

"He's just angry about you"

"-Okay-"

"Now who's next?" Zaku replied to everyone.

"I am" Kin raised her hand as Zaku gave her the cellphone. "Hello Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I'm okay"

"So what are you up to now?"

"Well talking, chilling and dancing"

"-Oh, so did you done a dance battle with your friends?-"

"Yeah"

"-Who won?-"

"We did"

"-Oh that's great but did you got a present from my mum?-"

"Yeah I did tell her I said thanks"

"-Okay I will-"

"Now who's after me?" Kin asked everyone.

"I am" Tenten said and Kin gave it to her. "Hello"

"-Hey there Tenten-"

"How are you Sakura?"

"-Fine-"

"So what are up to recently?"

"-Nothing much, you-"

"Same oh by the way, do you remember what happened to Naruto when the principal caught him for doing something to you that's violating?"

"-Oh yeah the principal gave him a detention for 3 months by cleaning the toilets, the hallway, the cafetria, the gym and more-"

"Yeah I remember that but he won't be pleased to see your face"

"-Why not?-"

"Because remember when Zaku told him about you, he used your name and Naruto completely punched him on the nose"

"-That was about 3 years ago that he told me right?-"

"Think so?"

"-Did it happened again?-"

"This one's different that Ino told me when she was in the car with Temari and another guy, he stopped the car and threatened her not to say your name again for sure"

"-Wait, what another guy are you talking about?-"

"The one that moved here 5 years ago when you gone to live with your aunt"

"-What does he look like?-"

"Don't worry, you'll get to meet him"

"-Okay so how's Neji?-"

"Oh do you wanna talk to him?"

"-I don't mind-"

"Neji your turn?" Tenten hold the phone up to him.

"Thank you" Neji said as he grabbed it "Hey Sakura"

"-Oh hi Neji fancy meeting you-" Sakura repiled

"Yeah yeah so how have you've been?"

"-Fine, how about you recently?-"

"Not much I could tell you"

"-Okay-"

"So how is your brother?"

"-He's cool but he moved to San Diego-"

"Why?"

"-Because mum said that he's too old to live with us-"

"How old is he?"

"-About 20 something 3 years older than me-"

"He was so funny the way he played on the PS2 with us when he beaten Naruto 10 times in a row"

"-Yeah but did you had a haircut?-"

"Yes I did but you'll be surprised, my father and my uncle had one too but in a different ways"

"-Okay so is Choji there?-"

"No we'd tried calling him but no answer"

"-Alright-"

"Next?" Neji hold the phone.

"I am" Gaara grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello"

"-Hey Gaara-" Sakura repiled.

"Yo what's up?"

"-Nothing much bro-"

"Hmm..." Gaara rubbed his chin "Have you had any new friends in Philadelphia, PA?"

"-Yeah-"

"So did you missed us?"

"-Yeah sure we're like brother and sister you know-"

"Hmpf yeah right"

"-Oh come on you know what happened last time when you just scared me with a mask in halloween when we were 12 years old and so, how's the party coming along-"

"It's the bomb you should have come"

"-Not at the moment I'm sorry-"

"If you were here, you'll be enjoying it"

"-Really?-"

"Yeah, now who's up?" Gaara hold the phone to the people.

"I am" Kankuro took hold off it and answered. "Hey there Sakura what's up?"

"-Nothing much there Kankuro?-"

"So how was Philadelphia, PA?"

"-It was great thank you very much as well-"

"So do you remember us all?"

"-Yeah-"

"Back in the days Shikamaru told me that Naruto can't play basketball with us boys because of the 3 month detention"

"-Yeah and he missed to see the basketball tournament with you guys-"

"It was Snakes against Chameleons"

"-But the Chameleons have won the finals-"

"I've heard"

"-That was in a middle school-"

"But I was in high school"

"-Yeah yeah oh by the way, are you gonna go to the sleepover at Kiba's house?-"

"Yes I am yo, did you had that present in your Birthday"

"-Yeah thanks for the new trainers-"

"You're welcome, next" Kankuro said to his friends.

"I am" Shino took hold the phone. "Hey Sakura"

"-Hi there Shino, how are you-" Sakura repiled.

"Fine but you got a mail from me?"

"-Yeah-"

"Okay, so how did you feel when you left California?"

"-Sad-"

"how much did you miss us all?"

"-Very much-"

"Well tell Mrs Haruno that I said hi"

"-I will but is Hinata with you?-"

"No she's with Naruto at the moment"

"-Okay tell her I said hi-"

"Don't worry, next!" Shino hold the phone up.

"Me!" Lee jumped and Shino gave it too him. "What's up?"

"-Nothing much Lee how are you?-"

"I'm great you know what I'm saying"

"-Sure I do-"

"Yeah and also, Naruto just sent me a message on Facebook"

"-What was it about?-"

"Well he told me to ummm... delete ya"

"-Ignore him-"

"But what can I do? He's my homeboy"

"-Look Lee, if one of your friends just ask you to hate someone, you ignore it, it's up to you-"

"Okay but I think he might tell his friend about you"

"-Who? Hinata?-"

"No, his other friend that moved here with his brother but his brother is living in Chicago"

"-Okay but when I get to meet him?-"

"I don't know, here the cellphone Sai" Lee passed it to him.

"Hello?" Sai answered.

"-Hey Sai-" Sakura repiled.

"What's happening?"

"-Nothing much-"

"So how's Mrs Haruno?"

"-She's great but she has alot of work to do-"

"Really? Cool yeah"

"-Yeah, real cool-"

"So why don't come to the part at the Pier parking lot?"

"-I have something to do all day but don't worry, you'll see me-"

"Okay then see ya"

"-See Ya-" she repiled back as Sai turned off the call and gave the cellphone back to Ino.

"So Sakura would be seeing us on Tuesday?" Neji said

"Yep" Ino said as she and the others walk on. "And she'll might be pleased to meet Sasuke"

"I wonder what the others wanna buy?" Kiba asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

_With Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and the other friends of Sasuke..._

* * *

"First he used his money for a new scarface hoodie" Naruto said

"And then he spend some of his on a G-Unit cap" Sasuke said

"Boys, why are you always talking about American streetwear clothing?" Hinata asked

"Because we like hip hop, doesn't mean that we're gangsters" Naruto said

"Expect for you Dobe" Sasuke said as he chuckled.

"Who are you calling Dobe, Teme?"

"Teme?" Kino repeated and frowned at him. "Why did you call him Teme? That's very rude"

"That's what he calls me all the time for a joke" Sasuke said

"Well he'd better not call you that, I been knowing you since kindergarten" she cracked her knuckles.

"Hey calm down Kino"

"Okay but if he call you that again, I swear I'm gonna take him down"

"That's enough Kino"

"Fine then"

"Why is she like that?" Hinata pointed at Kino and whispered to Sasuke.

"She doesn't like people hurting her closes friends' feelings" Sasuke whispered back.

"She's like that always?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"(Sighs) It's not worth not having a brother around here"

"How come?"

"You see, my brother just leaved me when I was 16"

"I've seen him once when he drops you off to your first day of school"

"Yeah but he said I'm a strong man"

"How come?"

"I've been learning judo when I was 10 and started doing mixed martial arts at the age of 12"

"Wow, so you've been learning two fighting styles when you were younger?"

"Yeah"

"So did your brother tell you everything about your life?"

"He said"

_Flashback_

_Back in San Francisco, Sasuke was an 10 year old who was played basketball with his 15 year old brother, Itachi._

_"Hey brother passed it to me" the younger uchiha waved his arms._

_"Okay Lil bro" Itachi passed it to him and then he threw it on the net._

_"Whoo, that was sick"_

_"Now you're learning some slang"_

_"What do you mean by slang?"_

_"Well slang is used for any words that you pick like bounce means go and janks means bad"_

_"Oh really? I never knew that"_

_"But if you all grown up, you'll be seeing yourself when you're 19 but as a bro, you can have a new life"_

_"By what?"_

_"Choose any hobby that got to do with yourself and music that you'll like"_

_"I like rap better than emo music"_

_"Okay, you know what I'm sayin"_

_"Sayin what?"_

_"When you old enough, you'll have a cool life, finding a girl you will like and have a career"_

_"But I'm too young to have a girlfriend"_

_"I'm not sayin you can find a girl yet but wait until you're older" Itachi patted his shoulder._

_"Thanks bro" Sasuke smiled at him._

_End Flashback_

"Your brother was looking after you all the time?" Hinata said

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"His brother was slick ya know" Saz put his arm around Sasuke.

"Yeah he was a great quaterback on football" Zake said

"He used to do graffiti out on the street but ended up doing community service for 2 months" Kino said

"At basketball, his team reached to 100 points" Mikey said

"When I was in New York with him at the age of 10, he just got lucky" Omoi said

"Have you seen Elgin and Santo?" Kino asked Sasuke.

"Well El is helping his brother and he can't come because hisdad is scared and Santo's here but he's gone to chill with his friends" Sasuke said

"Okay so how have they been so far?"

"They're okay"

"Do you remember Knight?"

"Do you mean that guy who's real name is Kenzo Soku?"

"He used to live next to you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, he got expelled for fighting and stealing"

"So what happened to him?"

"Didn't you heard that he passed away of drug overdose?"

"Really? I miss him so much"

"Huh? You didn't like him that much, he was very bad ya know"

"But he was a funny guy"

"Remember when he threw gum at your hair?"

"Ummm... yeah but I laughed at him when he glued the teacher's chair and played with the fire alarm"

"He was alright with me sis, I didn't knew that he was suspended for a month for causing graffitis and classroom damages"

"This is not truly shocking for me when he got suspended"

"Well it's his fault"

"Have you got a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm still single"

"How about her, why is she with you?" Kino pointed at Hinata.

"She already has a boyfriend and she's a friend of mine"

"Okay but don't worry, you can find a girl that you really like"

"No I'm alright finding myself a girl-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"HEY GIRLS IF YOU'RE SINGLE YOU CAN DATE THIS GUY WHO'S ALSO SINGLE!" Naruto hollered out to the girls and put his arms around his shoulder.

"What!" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and the girls gathered around him.

"I wanna date him!" the purple haired girl said

"No, I wanna date him!" the brown haired girl said

"I caught him first!" Karin stepped in.

"No you didn't" Sasuke glared at her and she stomped away.

"Date me!" the black haired said

"No, date me!" the blond haired girl said

"No, marry me!" the orange haired girl said

All the girls of the crowd started arguing:

"No me"

"Me!

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"MEEEE!"

"MEEE!"

"MEE!"

"EXCUSE ME, HE BELONGS TO ME AND I AM HIS TYPE!"

"I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"Excuse me, I'm his type!" Karin shouted

"No you're not either" Sasuke told her.

"Aww" Karin walked off.

"HE LIKES ME!"

"Excuse me but HE'S. WITH. ME.!"

"NO ME!"

"MEE!"

"MEEEE!"

"MEEEEE!"

"MEE!"

"MEEE!"

"MEEE!"

"MEEEEE!"

"MEE!"

"MEEEE!"

"MEEEE!"

"MEEEEEEEE!" all the girl start pulling him.

"Uh uh, he's with me" Ino appeared with her friends and glared at the girls.

"Ino!" Kiba said

"I'm joking" she whispered and winked at him.

"Fine girls let's go" the girls walk away.

"Thanks Ino, that was a close one" Sasuke said

"No problemo" Ino repiled

"Yeah those chicks want to hurt you you know what I'm sayin bro" Kiba said

"Yeah those b*tches almost killed me, I only like girls who are normal" Sasuke rubbed his chin.

"Whyz that?"

"Because you know how much I hate fangirls with hyper personality and flirting with me"

"Look bro there are many people with different personalities"

"I know but I hate girls who are running after me and dog piling on me"

"Look, at the warehouse that we go on a weekend for a hangout, we don't know when this is gone far"

"Yeah but you just go and take Akamaru to the stores with you"

"I don't do that anymore"

"Why not?"

"Because he just jumped on the girl that works at the fast food restaurant remember that"

"Yeah I remember, that was about 2 months ago"

_Flashback_

_Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru are outside of the fast food restaurant waiting for Kiba._

_"I don't even get that bro" Shikamaru said, lazily._

_"You don't get what?" Sasuke asked, looking at the list of tracks in his iPod_

_"Well that iPod of yours"_

_"What about it?"_

_"That has got to be the expensive ones I've ever seen"_

_"Then what those things do?"_

_"How about iPhones, there more expensive then the normal iPods"_

_"That's cool but how about other touchscreens cellphones"_

_"Well I got a Nokia one"_

_"Why didn't you bring it?"_

_"I did" Sasuke showed him the blue Nokia 5800 cellphone._

_"Nice, I got the Blackberry one but I gott about 322 songs"_

_"My phone has 234 songs but this has 210 songs"_

_"What kinda tracks you've got on that phone?"_

_"Umm.. loads like 50 Cent, Slim Thug, Gucci Mane, Cassidy and more. How bout you?"_

_"Lil Wayne, Mims, Chamillionaire, Lupe Fiasco and about 15 more"_

_"Hey Sasuke" Naruto playfully elbowed him on the arm._

_"What?" Sasuke turned his head to Naruto._

_"Check out those hot girls right there" he pointed at four girls who are talking with each other._

_"I'm not a player but I hate fangirls that are crazy and hyper"_

_"Sure ya do"_

_"I get that you always pay a-" Sasuke was cut off buy a screaming noise._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF, GET OFF!" the voice of a lady was shouting at something._

_"What the hell?" Sasuke and the other two looked at the window to see everything a mess and found Akamaru on the order table eatin a bucket of fried chicken._

_"RUFF RUFF!" Akamaru barked out._

_"Akamaru stop!" Kiba yelled at him by pulling the chain of the collar._

_"Kiba what's going on with your dog!" Naruto asked_

_"I don't know!" Kiba said "He'd probably gone berserk on the smell!"_

_"Do you want us to help you?" Shikamaru asked him._

_"Yes, now hurry!" Kiba shouted as Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru started to pull Akamaru back._

* * *

_20 mins later.._

* * *

_Akamaru was chomping down the chicken burger and the boys were waiting for a blonde haired lady to wrote something on the small paper._

_"This is your bill" she handed Kiba the bill._

_"$469.99 are you kidding me miss!" Kiba cocked his eyebrows, confused._

_"Sorry but this is the bill for what your dog has done to the restaurant and that's how much the bill cost"_

_"Aww come on man!"_

_"Don't even think about complaining the bill, beside it's your fault that you brang it in here"_

_"My fault, I'm his owner thank you and don't even think about making me to pay the bill young lady or else I'm gonna wreck this janked joint!"_

_"If you carrying on shouting like that, I'll banned you for a month and by the way, you think you're all gangster huh, homie!"_

_"What did you just say about me!"_

_"You've should have gone to a drive thru"_

_"Drive thru? Kiba slapped his head. "You didn't told me there was a drive thru"_

_"You're an idiot"_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"You know what Kiba, let's forget about this and go to another fast food restauraut next time!" Sasuke hold him back._

_"He's right because he's cute" the girl started to storke his chest making Sasuke look at her confused._

_"Umm... Sasuke's right, let's bounce or else we'll get caught by the cops" Shikamaru said as he, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru went out._

_"So could I have your cellphone numb-ER!" Naruto asked her but Sasuke yanked him by the jumper._

_"Naruto let's go" Sasuke pulled him._

_"Aww man" Naruto complained as he and his friends got in Kiba's car and drove off._

_End Flashback_

"I'll will never want to see her face again" Kiba hissed out.

"Don't worry Kiba" Sasuke patted his back.

"Kiba?" Kino repeated the name.

"Huh?" Kiba repiled "How do you know my name?"

"He said it" she pointed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, who are these guys with you?" Ino asked him and pointed to the people who are Sasuke's friends.

"Oh let me introduced you to them Ino, Temari, Shino, Gaara, Sai, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Kin, Zaku & Dosu this is Kino, Mikey, Omoi, Saz and Zake my friends from San Francisco. Kino, Mikey, Omoi, Saz and Zake this is Ino, Temari, Shino, Gaara, Sai, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Kin, Zaku & Dosu my friends that I've know for four years when I moved here" Sasuke introduced them to each other. "But you already met Naruto and Hinata"

"Hi there" Kino said

"S'up guys" Kiba said

"So you guys are Sasuke's homies from San Francisco?" Sai asked

"Yeah, we've been knowing him since kindergarten" Mikey explained "But we never gotta chance to say goodbye to him that day"

"That's sad"

"It sure is"

"But first are you the guy that Sasuke told us about?" Kino asked them.

"Yeah, why?" Kiba said

"Are you the one that Sasuke told me that your dog went insane in the fast food restaurant?"

"Sure, that's what I do in the weekends but I stopped taking him into the store and restaurant"

"You know you're not supposed to bring dogs in the store you know"

"So? It's not my fault that I had to bring him there"

"Duh do you even know?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Well I didn't even seen the sign"

"They should have put it on like the mall also"

"What? That doesn't count"

"Oh really?"

"Hmpf! You wish"

"Wait a minute? Have I known you since judo camp?"

"Wait... Oh yeah you're the one that flip me over on the table"

"Oh I remember. Because you tried to steal my sushi!"

"Well it's not my fault that my eyes couldn't take off of it!"

"Then why don't you get seconds!"

"There was none left!"

"You didn't check properly!"

"I did you jackass!"

"Excuse me. Who. Are. You. Calling a jackass?"

"You you idiot!"

"How about if you said that to my face!"

"I did said that to your face!"

"You're a jackass yourself!"

"Hey guys" Zaku said

"What!" Kiba and Kino glanced at him.

"Could the two of you calm down or else you gonna make things wor-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Okay"

"Guys quit it" Sasuke seperate them. "Just relax and enjoy the party"

"Fine" the two said

"So if it isn't the dudes and chicks that I've been waiting for" a voice from behind making the others look at the person, he is chubby and eating a bag of cheese flavoured tortillas. He was wearing a black beanie that has a nike logo on the left, a big black button shirt that is unbuttoned revealing his t-shirt and a silver chain around his neck, a pair of baggy denim shorts and a pair of trainers. His name is Choji Akimichi.

"Hey Choji where have ya been?" Kiba asked his overweighted friend.

"Well I got stuck in traffic"

"And even, you've missed a private conversation"

"What private conversation?"

"Let me tell you" Kiba made Choji follow him and they stopped 8 inches away from the others.

"Guess who came back from PA?"

"Who?"

"Someone with pink hair and green eyes"

"Amy Rose from Sonic X?"

"No you jackass"

"Sakura?"

"Yes she's here already but she didn't came to the party cause she had to do alot of things but she'll see us in Tuesday"

"I never knew she came back"

"But I don't wanna think about what Naruto had done"

"Oh do you mean that embarrassing thing what he had done to Sakura"

"I don't want to think about it or else Naruto will get mad"

"Why would he get mad for?"

"Don't you remember that he punched Zaku really hard on the nose?"

"Oh yeah umm.. did Zaku had a nose bleed or a black eye?"

"Yes you sickheaded dimwitted jackass"

"Hey it's not my fault that I've forgotten everything 4 years ago"

"Oh really, then remember that time when you lost your P.E. homework and Gai gotten you to do 100 push ups?"

"So, I skipped the punishment by going to McDonalds with you guys"

"Hey you can't skip detention, the teacher will caught you"

"Oh well, its best that I had to not get a detention"

"And also, you ate the last bucket of fried chicken when we were sneaking in the teachers' lounge"

"Teachers, seachers, why don't they have any security in their deck"

"Awww shut up man, you young blood have to stop getting obsessed with junk food"

"Calm down yo, I do need some junk food to gain my body weight"

"You know they make ya fat, fatty- ooh!" Kiba covered his mouth and widened his eyes.

"WHO. ARE. YA. CALLING. FAAATTT!" Choji eyes were on flames as he got ready to beat up the scared Kiba.

"Eep" Kiba squealed

* * *

_With the others..._

* * *

"So then I was sayin, yo umm... why are you trippin my turf for and then he said l was only cleaning it up thank you bro and then I said okay that's cool" Shikamaru said

"So you can't just tell him to go away or something" Sasuke said

"Well sometimes you can get people to do your chores if you have a maid or a butler" Dosu said

"Even you can let them make you the food that you want" Ino said

"Ino's right you can have anything that you want" Neji said

"Yeah if I were rich, I'll tell the butler what to do or the maid or even an hot maid" Naruto said but Hinata slapped him on the cheek.

"Hmpf!" Hinata folded her arms and looked away from him.

"Ow what was that for!" he asked her confused while rubbing his sore cheek.

"You gonna try and cheat on me with another girl that's hotter than me!" she put her hands on her hips, looking very angry.

"Of course not babe, you're my favorite hot girl" he put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay don't do it" she rolled her eyes.

"Easy there Hinata, you will have to-" Ino was suddenly cut off by the person.

"Hey there's fight going on" the guy with the black cornrows hair said to his other friends.

"What the hell's going on over there?" Dosu said

"I don't know, probably there is some street dance battle" Kino said

"Hey yo what's going on?" Sasuke asked the girl who was walking passed them with her friends.

"Two guys are fighting" the girl explained

"Who?"

"One of them's fat and one of them's cute"

"What do they look like?"

"Two different marks on their cheeks that are red"

"What red different marks on their cheeks?"

"One of them has twirls one and the other one has fangs" he girl walked on to get her friends.

"Two guy with red different marks on their cheeks, one is twirls and one is fangs" Sasuke rubbed his chin to think about it.

"Wait. Was she talking about Choji and Kiba?" Ino cocked her eyebrow and looked at Sasuke.

"I think so, let's find out and stop them before they turn themselves into swiss cheese" he ran to stop the two.

"Okay" she followed him.

* * *

_With Choji and Kiba..._

* * *

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! the crowd whistled and cheered on Choji and Kiba who are punching and kicking each other in the circle.

"This is for calling me fat!" Choji punched Kiba on the face and Kiba punched back.

"I said I was sorry man, don't cha ever listen!" Kiba pushed him by the chest.

"Why don't you just SHUT UP!" Choji kicked him on the rib very hard.

"OUCH!" Kiba yelped in pain as he fall on the floor.

"Good for ya!" Choji picked him up but Kiba fliped him over. Kiba was on the top of him, holding his neck and Choji done the same.

"You better not blow my brains out!"

"I will if you call me fat. AGAIN!"

Both of them felt like their were in a wrestling ring until one of thems gives up. Sasuke and Ino rush threw the crowd and found Choji and Kiba who punching each other on the ground and holding each other by the neck. When the two went in the circle, they broke up the fight and hold their two angry friends.

"Hey what's going on?" Sasuke hold Choji by the back.

"He called me fat!" Choji explained

"I said I was sor- Ah!" Kiba clutched his rib with one hand while Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his back head on her chest.

"Easy there Kiba" Ino storked his hair.

"Hey where's my hat?" he felt only his hair.

"Here it is" she handed him his hat and he put it on.

"Okay people there's no need to see this" Sasuke done a 'shoo shoo' and the crowd who are circling around them, all walked off.

"Okay I want you guys to say sorry to each other" Ino said

"But he started it by calling me fat!" Choji explained again.

"Say sorry, I don't even care who started it"

"Sorry yo" Kiba apologized

"Sorry too" Choji apologized back as he and Kiba done a handshake then hug to slap back.

"Well done homies" Sasuke patted their backs.

"Now Kiba" Ino said

"Yeah" Kiba glanced at her as she start coming closer.

"Next time, don't say that word again in front of Choji or else he'll have to smash your bones up" she whispered into his ear.

"Okay I won't do it again"

"Promise?"

"Promise" he said as Ino put her hands on his chest, then she nibbled on his earlobe and she looked at Kiba and smiled at him. Her eyes couldn't take off of his as she start kissing him on the neck and made him moan quietly. She took off her hat and untied her ponytail, making her hair waving around. Kiba began to smile as he put his hands on her waist.

"Well umm.. do you know where's-" Kiba was suddenly cut off by Ino when she put her finger on his lips.

"Shh, just shut up and kiss me" Ino said silently and pulled her finger away. Kiba grinned silghtly as his placed his lips into hers, she moaned as he started to unzipped her hoodie and took it off revealing her vest. While making out, they started hugging each other and Ino began to put her hands under his hoodie and t shirt as he felt her hands running threw his six pack and chest. Kiba began to enjoy the moment and so as Ino.

"What are ya guys doing?" Sasuke asked as they looked up to see him and Choji, staring at them with their cocked eyebrows. Kiba pulled his lips away from Ino's and looked at them.

"Doing what?" Kiba asked him, confused.

"We were having a moment, why?" Ino said

"What, in the middle of the pubilc?" Choji raised an eyebrow as they look everywhere to see the people looking at them.

"Uh oh" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Oops" Ino and Kiba pushed away from each other, blushing.

"Yeah oops" the two behind Sasuke said as he and his other friends look at the two people revealing Naruto and Shikamaru, standing there with their arms folded as Kiba and Ino blushed crimson.

"What were ya guys doing?" Naruto asked as Kiba helped Ino to tie her hoodie on the waist and she tied up her hair into a ponytail.

"None of your business and get yourself murked" Kiba folded his arms and glared at him.

"Kiba!" Ino shouted at him.

"What, he just said something uncool about our moment!"

"So, we were drugged or something"

"No we were-" Kiba was cut off by his girlfriend when she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh" she let go of his mouth and he nodded.

"Guys next time, don't do that again in the pubilc areas" Sasuke said

"Okay" the couple said.

"Yeah you guys look like you're coming intimate or something" Naruto said as they blushed reddish crimson to hear that word.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed out.

"What I'm just saying"

"You better shut up"

"Look guys if you want to do it, go to your houses like I done with Temari 2 months ago" Shikamaru said

"You done it with Temari?" Choji cocked his eyebrow as he glanced at Shikamaru who nodded.

"Wow, so you got her-" Naruto said but Shikamaru cut him off.

"No you idiot I didn't got her that" Shikamaru said

"So umm... I want to get more and more rich when I'm older"

"Even if you're rich, don't try to go out with another girl behind Hinata's back"

"No I won't, she's my favorite hot girl"

"Man I wanna find a girl but I don't know which one's hotter and nicer, unlike that jerk Karin and those stupid fangirls" Sasuke said

"Don't worry my brother, there are other girls that you can find" Naruto patted his considered brother's back.

"Okay" Sasuke nodded

_"But I hope is not the girl that embarrassed me last time" _Naruto thought

"Ya cool fam?"

"Yeah"

"So guys I think we should do something?"

"Yeah, how about dancing?"

"Dancing again, hell no and I'm tired" Kiba said

"Aww come on Kiba?" Naruto complained

"Stop complaining" Sasuke said to him.

"Fine then, if you owe me back, then yo ass can get it"

"Why should I owe you back?"

"Nah like you see when I was 10 years old, my mum put me into this basketball practice centre where I could get more experience"

"So then you became very good?"

"Yeah I was amazing but we lost against Animo Venice Charter High School's Wolves"

"Hn. That's not cool dude"

"I told you to stop saying hn long ago"

"That was long time ago and now you said it's okay for me to say it"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID. TOOO!"

"Guys how about if we chill and enjoy that we're having" Ino said

"Okay" the two boys said as they folded their arms and rolled their eyes.

"Now let's be cool with each other, okay?" Kiba done a two thumbs up.

"Fine by me" Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey Teme?" Naruto playfully elbowed him on the arm.

"Yeah" he glanced at him.

"Look now there's a chick that you think she's cool" he point at a black haired girl with green eyes, she was wearing a light bue vest, a mini denim skirt, a pair of black high heels, has red nails and a silver necklace with a blue diamond between her chest.

"Well she does look hot, if only I asked her out"

"Then asked her"

"I'm too shy about girls but not fangirls"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the top student of high school, duh"

"You're at college until 23"

"Yes I know because I got high levels"

"Like when you played football with us and you became our quarterback"

"Yeah when Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Kin were cheerleaders"

"I can't believe you were super speed to pass threw the tough guys nah mean!"

"On our team we had Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Zaku, Dosu, Gaara, Lee, Shino, Sai, Michael, Tyler, Marcus, Nathan, Choji, Blake, Bill and Mark"

"How about Riley and David?"

"They didn't play"

"Why not?"

"Because their parents says no and they don't want them to get injuries"

"Thats what I thought"

"And you always get dog piled everytime but I don't"

"Because you're the good one"

"Some life can be hard and some life can be easy if you train how to be a quarterback"

"Sasuke's right" Kiba said "You should need more training to become a quarterback"

"I used to be a quarterback when I was a 12 year old" Shikamaru said

"Since Sasuke took over" Ino said

"Because he's a sick quarterback" Choji put his arms around Sasuke's shoulder.

"So ya'll just got beaten?" Sasuke asked them.

"We always get beaten but with you, we're very cool nah mean" Naruto said

"Real heavy man, we need to keep things up if we reach to be the top players" Kiba said

"If we train more and more, will be the top dogs know I'm saying"

"You mean it son?"

"Yeah I mean it yo"

"Because I'm good-looking?"

"No Sasuke's the most good-looking guy that a chick want"

"He doesn't like fangirls that are hyper and crazy, he likes girls with normal tone"

"I don't get it Sasuke, why do you like girls with normal tone like yours?" Choji asked

"Because what do you think I would fall for a girl with hyper and crazy tone?" Sasuke said

"Oh I remember what happened"

"Remember what they done to me?"

"Yeah"

"They try to get me by pulling me and argue for me"

"But why would they argue for a cool and a smart-looking guy like you?"

"Do you remember what that teacher done to me?"

"What?"

She tried to put her lips on mine and everytime when I answered the questions right, she always gives me about 20 boxes of chocolate truffles and I puked in a toilet for eating about 12 of them"

"You mean the chick with a red hair who's in her 30s"

"Uhh.. why do you have to always remind me?"

"Because ya need to remember her"

"I don't want to think about her, she's annoying"

"Ya need to be chilled with her"

"I don't need to be chilled"

"If you want girls with normal personality, you'll get em"

"Even if you get em, can't be a hit"

"Ya'll dudes can't get girls for yourselves" Kiba said

"Whatdaya mean?" Naruto asked

"Well seems that Sasuke can't find a hot girl for himself just like you, me, Neji and Shikamaru already have girlfriends"

"So that's it?"

"Yeah cuz Sasuke wants a girl that ain't insane or annoying him"

"I know, he just like girls who are normal and non-hyperactive"

"Cuse me miss" Naruto said to the same girl he talked to Sasuke about.

"Yeah" she answered

"Sorry to be rude but my friend right here wants to talk to you" he put his arm around Sasuke.

"Really?"

Yeah, he said he wants to look for a girl that's acts normal and non-hyperactive"

"Probably he's already found one" she started to stroke his chest with one hand and up to his cheek.

"Whoo this ones gonna be easy" Naruto playfully elbowed Kiba on the arm and Kiba grinned.

"So how old are you?" the blond haired girl asked Sasuke who she still stroking his cheek and place a finger under his chin.

"Umm..." Sasuke repiled nervously. "I'm gonna be 19 this month"

"You're 18 right?"

"Yeah"

"I think you're more cuter than the other guys at the club"

"Huh, what club?" Ino folded her arms and look at Sasuke, confused.

"She means umm.." Sasuke pulled his collar, smiling nervously.

"Oh, he was a good street d-" the blond haired said but was cut off by Sasuke when he covered her mouth.

"She means ummm... that I'm a good street dude" he looked at the others who are confused about him. "Yeah street dude yo, right"

"Sasuke, you're alright or something?" Kiba asked his nervous homeboy.

"Yeah I'm okay, I am a street dude after all" Sasuke grinned calm.

"More than a street dude" the blond haired girl stroked his hair. "So your names Sasuke right?"

"Yeah Sasuke's my name, why?"

"Because you look even more good-looking than my other boyfriend"

"You've got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah he's even more cute"

"Then why don't you just stop flirting with me if you've got a guy?"

"Because you're super cute and handsome" she hugged him, tightly.

"Could you let go of me or else-" Sasuke was suddenly cut off by a guy.

"Hey yo, whatcha doing to my girl?" asked the boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black cap, a black bandanna on his forehead, a grey hoodie, a pair of dark grey baggy sweatpants and a pair of white trainers. He came near to Sasuke.

"I wasn't doing nothing to her, she just came up to me and start touching me"

"Look, if you try to do something with my girl yeah, I'm gonna get my friends on yo ass"

"I wasn't even doing nothing to her if ya don't believe me"

"Oh really, why don't ya run along with your pals or something if ya would"

"Hey you need to chill yo"

"Why don't cha make me?"

"Oh I'll make you"

"Stop you guys" Ino pushed them back. "Just don't get yourselves beaten up"

"Fine, come with me yo" the guy with brown hair said as he hold his girlfriend's hand and walked on.

"Phew, that was close" Kiba said

"Yeah you've almost got into a fight Teme" Naruto said

"It's cool" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Are you sure? You almost got into a mess" Shikamaru said

"I said it's cool"

"Alright, you better be cool, okay?"

"Hn. I supposed so"

"Heh that sure is" Naruto patted his shoulder.

"So you guys wanna bounce or stay?" Shikamaru asked them.

"We should bounce probably" Ino said

"Believe it" Naruto said

"Yeah this party just heating up, know I'm saying" Kiba asked him.

"Hardly Kiba, you may have some flows on those shoes"

"My shoes are that cool but there fine for me, I'm getting some new clothes tomorrow"

"What kinda clothes?"

"Well my sis told me not to spend about 100 on a new rim but I wanna get a new sweatsuit, a jacket, a do-rag and a new pair of trainers"

"Who Hana?"

"Yeah"

"She said to me about bringing different pets, makes Akamaru angry"

"Ya know what he's like?"

"How many dogs you've got?"

"About 2 or somethin'"

"I heard that your sister have some problems with me bringing a lizard to your house"

"Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Oh that thing when Akamaru got pissed off because you kept on playing with it"

"Duh cause my sister and my mum won't allow me to bring Akamaru out to the park if I have a chain for the collar"

"Cos you know that you were arrested for making him attack the person that diss ya at school"

"Yes I know"

"Still mad at him?"

"Yeah cuz he's the one that causes trouble"

"Hmpf, tell me about it"

"Well since I'm going to college, what would I do if I leave?"

"Become a vet?"

"No my sisters a vet"

"Why don't you come like her?"

"She has 3 jobs like a vet, a karate expert and a choreographer"

"She's a choreographer too?"

"Yeah cos she's here for a holiday ya know"

"Really? I thought she was still at North Carolina"

"She moved back because my mum's moving to Malibu"

"Because you're too old to be with her"

"Yeah so Hana would be with me til I'm married or 23 or 24"

"I remember when she gave you a first aid spray on your bruised back"

"That was 2 years ago"

"I know but it was funny"

"It was not funny that it was extremely painful"

"It was still funny but your sister was hot ya know"

"I see you always flirt with my sis"

"But she has a crush on Drake"

"I know, she told me that he's a good rapper and singer"

"He is but I like the song Replacement Girl with Trey Songz"

"T-Pain's more better than Trey Songz"

"I knew that he was better than Trey Songz"

"Who's your favorite artist?"

"Cassidy, how about you?"

"Lloyd Banks and Spider Loc"

"Spider Loc is too much ya know" Sasuke said

"Naw naw Sasuke, Spidey is the sickest rapper" Naruto said

"Well he's a crip you get that"

"I know bro, who is your favorite artist?"

"I have none"

"Why not?"

"Because their all good"

"Your opinon, not mine yo"

"Hn. Well I had found other people's opinons like music, hobbies and food"

"Cha right"

"When the first time we've met you Sasuke, we thought you like rock music because of your hairstyle" Ino said

"Because he was dress as a real street guy" Kiba put his arms around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah I know, the first time we heard that he likes rap music" Choji said "It's the way he wears"

"I like rap because it's got the rhythm and the cool" Sasuke said "But I also like R&B and Reggaeton"

"I like Reggaeton" Shikamaru said "It's got some sick beats"

"Me too" Ino said

* * *

_Flashback __September 2004_

* * *

_At the middle school where people are in their classes Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Naruto, Hinata and the other students were sitting down at their desks chatting and threwing stuffs at each other, waiting for their teacher._

_"Where is he?" Hinata asked_

_"Im not really sure" Ino said "Probably he's running late or something"_

_If he is I'm gonna tell one of the teachers"_

___"Don't worry Hinata, he'll be here"_

_He better be" Naruto threw a paperball at Shikamaru. But as they heard a door opened they sit quietly, and it revealed a white haired man named Kakashi Hatake. _

_"Welcome back to the first day of school students and I'm very sorry for being l-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto._

_"HURRY UP ALREADY!" Naruto shouted_

_"I will if you keep it down"_

_"Okay"_

_"Okay class today we have a new student who has moved here from-"_

_"Could we skip it?" Shikamaru asked "This is getting lame and we need to know who it is"_

_"Fine. Can you come in please?" Kakashi opened the door._

_"Okay" the voice of the calm male said as he entered the classroom and the girls looked at him completely surprised. He has a black hair that looks like the shape of the chicken's butt and black shiny eyes. He was carrying a black nike bag and was wearing a white t shirt with an airbrush golden dragon on the middle with blue flames, a pair of black baggy jeans and some white Nikes. The girls wasn't surprised about the clothes, it was about the gorgeous face and his shiny eyes._

_"Hello there, tell us what your name is?"_

_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha"_

_"Sasuke Uchiha, that's a nice name"_

_"Thank you"_

_"So what hobbies do you like?"_

_"I like to play basketball, football, soccer, baseball and mixed martial arts"_

_"What is your favorite food?"_

_"Chinese food, pizza and BBQ wings"_

_"What music do you like?"_

_"Rap" he said and everyone looked completely shocked. He likes rap music? People thought that he likes rock and heavy metal because of his hairstyle. To the girls, they find him extremely cute._

_"Okay so take a desk in the middle of Naruto and Kiba"_

_"Where are they?"_

_"At the 3rd desk, would Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka raised their hand please?" Kakashi asked them as the two boys put their hands up. "There they are, you can take a desk between them"_

_"A'ight" Sasuke took a seat and put the his bag down without saying hello to them._

_"(Oh my god, this guy likes hip hop) " Naruto thought_

_"(I never knew that he like the music)" Kiba thought as well._

_"(I never even knew that he said he likes rap, such a drag)" Shikamaru thought the same._

_"(This guy looks so like a rapper)" Choji thought_

_"(I never thought the way he dressed in hip hop fashion)" Shino thought_

_"(I'm confused but he is very cute)" Ino thought "(What am I doing, I've never act like this before to Kiba, at least he's my boyfriend)"_

_"(He's quite good looking)" Hinata thought "(Well even the way he dresses)"_

_"Okay class, now the new student we've introduced is done" Kakashi said as he gave the papers to everyone. "Next, we're moving on to math"_

_"Aww man!" Naruto complained_

_"No compialning or no ramen"_

_"Fine then Mrs H"_

_"That's Mr Hatake"_

_"Whatever"_

* * *

_At break..._

* * *

___[1st verse:]_  
Dear Lord, can you, feel my pain  
If you can't it's alright, cause I'ma live my life anyway  
Just let, it, rain - on me  
I feel, so free like a, cool breeze  
And when the sun dont, shine  
Fold up the mini-blinds, load up them lucky 9  
hit 'em from behind  
That's, my, life - and it'll never be the same  
Never again, and the game is to blame  
Don't get caught up in your Range Rover, pullin over  
On the Westside highway shoulder, ni&&a I'll blow ya  
like a windshield, leave yo' mind on the windshield  
And have yo' whip through in windmills, that's what rain feels like,  
when it's hittin a little harder than drizzlin  
pickles flyin out pistols, gotta ni&&az cryin they Christians  
I can't believe sh*t has come to this  
It's unheard of, now it's gonna reign down murder  


_At break all the kids are playing and talking to each other. Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Shino, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru are outside with Gaara and Sai, sitting at the picnic table._

_"So I was thinking, my mum was telling me about the house that I moved when I was born in New York" Naruto said "She said it's too big and more big cities"_

_"Then I thought you were moving downtown Los Angeles" Shikamaru said_

_"Yes I know but my mum chose here because downtown is too much busy streets"_

_"Not as much as Washington D.C.'s president George Bush"_

_"I wish George Bush wasn't the president, nah mean"_

_"Hey Naruto" Sai tapped him on the shoulder._

_"What?" he glanced at him._

_"Who's the kid sitting in the tree?" Sai pointed out to a raven haired kid who's sitting in the tree, writing something on his notebook and has his headphones on._

_"That's Sasuke Uchiha, a new student that moved here from San Francisco"_

_"How come you didn't say hi to him?"_

_"I don't know but he feels a bit sad"_

_"He didn't even talk to us when we met him" Kiba said_

_"Yeah, he was like that when we walked out of the class" Ino said_

_"When I went to the toilet, he didn't speak to me like I'm a stranger"_

_"As I said hello, he just nod his head"_

_"Why don't ya'lls just talk to him?"_

_"I'll talk to him" Hinata walked to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder as he looked up to see a girl who standing in front of him and took off his headphones to hear her. "Hey, how are you?"_

_"Fine" he repiled with a cool tone. "And you?"_

_"I'm fine as well"_

_"So what's popping recently?"_

_"Nothing much, so which area did you moved from again?"_

_"San Francisco"_

_"Did you missed your friends there?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I'm just asking, why don't you just join me and my friends?"_

_"Who are your friends?"_

_"Right there on the table" she pointed at Kiba, Ino, Shino, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Choji & Gaara who are sitting on the picnic table._

_"Oh them"_

_"Come with us then if you want to?" _

_"That's cool but I like being by myself"_

_"Don't worry, we here to look after you just come"_

_"Okay" he stand up and started to walk to the others with Hinata._

_"Hey guys, I like you to meet ummmm... what's your name again?"_

_"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"_

_"Okay Sasuke my names Hinata and this is Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Sai, Ino, Shino & Gaara"_

_"Hi, what's up?" Naruto greeted him._

_"Hn. Nothing much" Sasuke said_

_"So you're Sasuke right?" Gaara said_

_"Sure, why?_

_"I'm just saying yo"_

_"That's fine by me, if you don't use some words"_

_"Right. What kinda music do you like?"_

_"Rap and R&B"_

_"Huh? I thought you like rock music"_

_"That's what people thought"_

_"Do you have any sibling?" Naruto asked him._

_"I have a brother and a sister how about you?" he said_

_"Just one brother but he moved with my uncle to Colorado"_

_"So do you have any one else close to to you?"_

_"I had a dad who passed away in a drive-by-shooting in New Jersey when I was 2 but I have a mother living with me, how about you?"_

_"I don't wanna talk about it"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I just don't want to"_

_"Okay, but ya need us to be with you"_

_"What for?"_

_"To be homies with you"_

_"I've got more homies than you guys in San Francisco neighbourhoods"_

_"How many?"_

_"Loads"_

_"Okay but first, do you likes street dancing?"_

_"Yeah but I don't dance really"_

_"I could ya know"_

_"Okay then show me?" Sasuke said as Naruto got up, he turned on the music from his cellphone and it played Fatman Scoop ft Timbaland & Magoo-Drop._

_Fat Man Scoop, Crooklyn Clan_  
_Timbaland, Timbaland_  
_Fat Man Scoop, Crooklyn Clan_  
_Timbaland, Timbaland_  
_Whatever I say, y'all gotta do_  
_Whatever I say, y'all gotta do_  
_Whatever I say, y'all gotta do_  
_Y'all too, y'all too, y'all too, y'all too_

_"So what do you think of the song?" Naruto asked_

_"I've heard this one on the film You Got Served" Sasuke said_

_"Yeah but it's still good"_

_"Hn. I know"_

_(Timbaland)_  
_Awww lord guess who's coming_  
_Timbaland A.K.A freaky Phil Drummond_  
_Who can get it crunk like me Timbaland_  
_Oh my ni&&a Scoop A.K.A fat man_  
_Weed guaranteed to make the party people bounce_  
_Fellas say (OH) girls say(ah)_  
_Lookin at the cornrows up in the club_  
_Girl don't be bashfull girl back it up_  
_Throw it girl like its poking man_  
_Shake that a** as fast as you can_  
_White girl shake it like she burning from a sun tan_  
_My dog grip it grab it like it was a soda can_  
_What you talking bout holding back_  
_When you get on the dance floor drop it like it was a cadillac_

_Naruto start locking and popping to the song everytime when the rhythm came up to his body._

_"Alright" Kiba grinned_

_"Go Naruto" Hinata said_

_"Hn." Sasuke said as he kept on watching him dance and rubbed his chin._

_What you talking bout cutting ni&&a slack_  
_girl girl you betta bend that back_  
_12 my girls roll deep in the club_  
_Cant't wait to hit the bar and get that thug_  
_Where my dogs that got more than a hundred bucks_  
_Cant wait to freak one of the big old butts_  
_Before we start to turn it out_  
_you must learn to crunk out_  
_Before we start to turn it out_  
_You must first begin to_

_He start to do the robot and some jerkin as all the people from school started to look at him to see him how he dance really sick._

_"Hey dudes, come here and see this" the black boy with black hair in cornrows style said as his friend started to go around Naruto, who is dancing._

_Naruto then start to doing a tutting movement, then done a buckin and jookin type of dance._

_"Wow" the brown haired boy said_

_"He's amazing" the long black haired girl said_

_[Fatman Scoop 2x]_  
_Breathe in Breathe out _  
_Breathe in Breathe out_  
_Breathe in Breathe out_  
_Now drop now drop now drop now drop_

_He then done a strob, a liquid and digits and do the sliding._

_"Whoa! he's so sick!" the brown spikey haired boy said_

_"He is indeed" the girl with long orange hair said_

_"DIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" the bell went as everyone kept on watching Naruto who is still dancing._

_"Go Naruto! Go Naruto! Go Naruto! Go! Go! Go!" the kids began to cheer on him._

_"Come on homie!" Kiba said_

_"Yeah man!" Sai said_

_"Dancing to the beat of the song" Shikamaru said "What a drag"_

_"Keep on going!" Ino said_

_"Show them what real talent you've got" Hinata said_

_"Now that's my brother" Gaara said_

_"Hn" Sasuke closed his eyes with a grin on his face and shook his head._

_"Ahem. What are you doing? You're supposed to be in class" the kids looked at the black haired principal, who's in his mid 40s with his arms crossed. Even Naruto, who switched off the music and his friends. _

_"Umm... Nothing" Naruto repiled_

_"Then go into class"_

_"Okay" the children went inside the school, expect for Sasuke._

_"How come you ain't going in?" the principal looked at Sasuke._

_"You told me to" Sasuke said_

_"Oh I heard you're new here"_

_"Hn."_

_"I want you to come with me to the office"_

_"Okay" Sasuke said as he and the principal went inside the school._

_"So your names Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"_

_"Hn."_

_"Well as you see, I've got some form that you need to fill out but it'll take about 15 minutes"_

_"No worries" he came in the principals office and took a seat, even the principal took one near the window._

_"So Sasuke, how are you?"_

_"I'm fine but I felt very sad_

_"About what?"_

_"I just missed my friends at San Francisco"_

_"Do you have any troubles back in your old school?"_

_"No"_

_"Any problems?"_

_"Some"_

_"Okay but here, do you think you could get any problems?"_

_"No I was talking to some guys that I've just met"_

_"Alright but make sure you're good as new" the principal took two sheets out of the draw and hand them to Sasuke. "I want you to write what you gonna do in the future and what sport can you play"_

_"Cool" Sasuke started to write on the sheets. But all of the sudden, there was a door knock._

_"Come in" He answered as the door opened revealing a woman who's in her late 20s with blonde straight hair. She was wearing a dress shirt that has rolled up sleeves, a blue mini skirt and a pair of blue high heels. _

_"Sorry to interrupted, but here's your coffee" she handed the principal a cup of coffee._

_"Thanks" he blowed the steam and took a sip. _

_"That's okay" she said as she looked at Sasuke who's writing. "Ummm... who's the kid"_

_"That's Sasuke Uchiha, a new student who moved here from San Francisco"_

_"He moved here from San Francisco?"_

_"Yeah, him and his brother"_

_"Okay" she smiled at Sasuke who is still writing. "I never thought a new student can be this handsome"_

_"Done" Sasuke said as he handed the paper to the principal._

_"Okay, let me go threw these" he said, looking threw the sheets and then put them in the student file. "Oh that's a good sport"_

_"Hn. Yeah right"_

_"We do have soccer, basketball, baseball, American football and all kinds of sports for P.E."_

_"Do you do any tournaments?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"So who's gonna be coaching me?"_

_"Don't worry, the coach will be here next Tuesday"_

_"That's cool"_

_"Okay now that we're finished, you can go straight to your class and it was nice to meet you by the way"_

_"Thanks"_

_"See you"_

_"Bye" Sasuke got up of the seat and went out of the principal's office._

* * *

_At Lunch..._

* * *

_yeah yeah_  
_yeah yeah_  
_yeah yeah_  
_yeah yeah_  
_yeah yeah_  
_yeah yeah_  
_yeah yeah_  
_bass drop, base drop!_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_(Fatman Scoop)_  
_you gotta hundred dollar bill put your hands up_  
_you gotta fifty dollar bill put your hands up_  
_you gotta twenty dollar bill put your hands up_  
_you gotta ten dollar bill put your hands up_

_At the cafeteria, everyone starts making some loud noises in the lunchroom, boy talk, girl talk and mix gender talk who sit in the different tables. Sasuke entered the lunchroom as he got the tray, he lined up in the queue of four girls._

_"Hey there" a girl with short brown hair said_

_"Hn" Sasuke repiled_

_"You could cut the line if you like to"_

_"Why do you want me to do that?"_

_"Because you're so easy"_

_"What do you mean by easy?"_

_"Just cut in" she pulled him in front of her._

_"Okay, man you don't need to pull me like that" _

_"Hey cutie" the light brown ponytail haired girl _

_"What do you want?" Sasuke asked_

_"I was wondering if you would like to go and sit with me?"_

_"Like I care- whoa!"_

_She yanked Sasuke on the arm and put him in front. "Here you go hottie"_

_He looked at her and cocked his eyebrow. "Thank you" _

_"You're welcome"_

_"Hi, how are you?" the purple haired girl said_

_"Fine- whoa!" Sasuke repiled as she yanked his arm and put him in the front as well. "(Oh my god man, what's happening to these girls, first it's at my old school and now this)"_

_"Oh h-" the long blond haired girl said normally but was cut off._

_"Oh you're gonna pull me in the front are you?"_

_"No, that would be silly, I'm just here to ask you if you're Sasuke or not?"_

_"I am"_

_"When we finished our lunches, can you help me with the work?"_

_"What kinda work?"_

_"My science work Level 2"_

_"In what time?"_

_"About 1:15"_

_"Okay"_

_"Would you like to cut in front?"_

_"I don't mind as long as you're nice" he went in the front without her, pulling him and she smiled at him. "Thank you"_

_"So what would you like to eat?" the lunch lady with a net hat asked the raven haired who look up at her._

_"I'll have two egg sandwich and four tiny tomatoes"_

_"Okay" she put two egg sandwiches and four tiny tomatoes on the plate and gave it to him. "Enjoy"_

_"Thank you" he walked to find a table._

_"Hey Sasuke come here!" Naruto shouted at him as Sasuke looked to the table where Naruto's waving and his friends are, he walked up to the table and took a seat between Ino and Shikamaru._

_"So how did you find the principal recently?" Sai said_

_"Okay" Sasuke said_

_"Do you have any high grades at your old school?" Ino asked_

_"Yeah"_

_"In what?"_

_"Math, Science, History, P.E. and also I'm working at the language section"_

_"Wow. I've never seen someone like that before"_

_"Yeah, know I'm sayin'?"_

_"You've got some real speech of hip hop"_

_"Yeah when I was 8 years old, I became intrested of rap music"_

_"Who's your favorite artist?"_

_"Mobb Deep and 50 Cent"_

_"So what do you do back in San Francisco?"_

_"Well I been hanging out with my friends and my brother's as well"_

_"How long you've been living there?"_

_"When I was a baby until now"_

_"Oh alright"_

_"Why don't you give us your cellphone number?" Naruto asked_

_"Okay but not today" Sasuke said_

_"Why not? Oh you're new here but let's find out for one week, okay?"_

_"Cool"_

* * *

_At Hometime..._

* * *

_As the school bell rings, the children went out of the school and start going home, most go home by themselves, most go home with their parents and most of them go on schoolbuses. Naruto and the gang walked their way to the gate._

_"And so, my brother just done some cool moves" Naruto said "And they were really sweet"_

_"You know your brother is always cool" Kiba said_

_"Hey there's the guys over there" Shikamaru said as they saw Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kankuro, Temari, Zaku, Kin and Dosu near the gate._

_"Yo what's up?" Lee said as they hit fists with them, a few done a handshake and then hug-to-slap-back and other hug._

_"Nothing much bro" Kiba said_

_"So how was the new teacher?"_

_"Stupid, ignorant and starts reading books all the time"_

_"Do you got any new people here?"_

_"Yeah about three new students in our class"_

_"Who are they?"_

_"One moved from Hollywood, the other one moved from Canada and the last one moved from San Francisco"_

_"What country are they from?"_

_"One from Mexico, one from Brazil and the other one is from the same country as us"_

_"You mean like the new student is Japanese?" Temari said_

_"Yeah" Naruto and Ino said_

_"Kiba!" someone called his name out a near the school, it was his sister who's in the blue Mazda SUV._

_"See ya guys" Kiba waved_

_"See ya" his friends waved back as Kiba ran to the car and got inside before his sister drove off._

_"That was quick" Naruto said_

_"What was quick?" Gaara asked_

_"That sister pick up thing"_

_"Right, like your mother always does"_

_"Hmpf, fine by me"_

_"Hey Naruto" a voice from behind called his name as he turned around revealing to be Sasuke, with a XXL magazine on his hand. "You forgot this at your desk"_

_"Thanks" Naruto said as Sasuke gave him the magazine._

_"So where are you heading off this time?"_

_"I might go to Shikamaru's house, do you wanna come?"_

_"If my brother thinks it's okay"_

_"Alright, so see ya tomorrow?"_

_"See ya" Sasuke said as he began to walk home._

_"He's quite a hottie" Temari said_

_"He's the number one finest guy I've ever seen" Tenten said_

_"Who's was that kid that was talking to you?" Neji pointed at Sasuke who was walking home._

_"His names Sasuke Uchiha" Ino explained "He moved here from San Francisco with his brother"_

_"So he's the new student?" Dosu rubbed his chin._

_"Yeah he is but I could tell something that you're gonna be confused" Gaara said_

_"What's that?" Zaku cocked his eyebrow._

_"He likes rap music"_

_"WHAT? He likes rap?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I thought he likes heavy metal and hard rock"_

_"That's what they all say"_

_"I didn't know that a new student can be very cute" Tenten sighed and making everyone look at her, confused._

_"Why are you falling for him that he's cute?" Neji glared at her._

_"It's not just her, all the girls are falling for him" Naruto said_

_"What? Did you just said all the girls?"_

_"Yeah, _

_"By the way? What you guys are gonna do for this weekend?" Temari said_

_"I decided to go with Marcus at the arcades for a weekend" Naruto said "Or Sasuke's house if me and him see how are we with each other, how about you?"_

_"Might go to the mall with the girls"_

_"It getting kinda late yo, I gotta bounce and I'll holla at cha Hinata see ya"_

_"See ya" the guys said as Naruto headed home._

_"(I wonder how he feels for a week?)" Naruto thought_

_End Flashback_

"And that's how we got along with each other" Naruto explained

"Yeah man" Kiba said

"You said it" Choji said

"Like America's Best Dance Crew" Ino said

"I love that show" Naruto said

"So do I, who's your favorite dance crew?"

"I like Strikers All Stars, how about you?"

"Beat Freaks"

"I like Super Cr3w" Kiba said

"Jabbawockeez" Choji said "How about you Shikamaru?"

"I like Strikers All Stars too" he said

"Me either" Sasuke said

___[Trae]_  
_I'm a gangsta to the end, riding for the set_  
_Black Chevrolet, with the paint still wet_  
_J's on my toes, locs on my eyes_  
_Crawling on 4's, everytime I slide by_  
_Nothing less than the truth, on the streets of the South_  
_Hoes on my swag, cause the diamonds in my mouth_  
_But I move low key, posted in the trap_  
_Raw with the rap, to put my hood on the map_

"Oh yeah this one's hot!" Kiba said

"What's the name of the song?" Sasuke asked

"In The Hood by Trae ft. Yung Joc" Naruto said "But it was long time ago"

"Brings back memories, huh bro?" Choji said

"Yeah this ones unforgettable song" Shikamaru said

"Wait. I've heard it on Jamz Radio FM" Ino said

"It sounds sick" Sasuke commented

_I'ma do this one for H.A.W.K., and his brother named Pat _  
_And my partna named Screw, so I let the trunk crack_  
_What they know about that, haters better chill_  
_Plus I'm packing somnething, that they classify steel_  
_Repping my block, still doing my thang_  
_Trunk full of bang, holding A.B.N. gang_  
_Screwed Up Click, I'ma let the world know_  
_Before it's all over, we gon make the world slow_

"Yea that ones hot bro, this ones gonna be the pumping theme party!" the DJ said

"Stack that cheese" Naruto said "Do you have some of those rims that are shiny and nice?"

"I do but it's completely silver shiny" Sasuke said "And I have a Lamborghini Gallado in shiny blue painted and gold rims"

"Oh snap bro, I want my car to be like that"

"If you had alot of money, you'll be rich and you'll earn yourself a mansion, like me"

"You lived in a mansion?"

"Use to but I moved here and brought an house that has about 6 rooms and a large dining room with a medium kitchen and some 2 cool cars"

"Now that's what I call, genius"

"What a drag" Shikamaru said

"Why you always say that?" Kiba asked

"Well it's kinda my catchpharse that I like to say"

"You always say that at the party, school, when we talk to girls and at the gym"

"So? I always say what a drag if I found something boring like dating, such a drag"

"Dating is hot ya know, hot girls, those fine bodies and I got one here" Kiba put his hands on Ino's waist and nuzzled on her neck causing her to giggle.

"Kiba!" Ino starts laughing while he starts kissing her neck.

"I'm not gonna stop ya know girl"

"Haha! Come on Kiba haha stop it haha right now, hahaha!"

"No" Kiba carried on kissing and licking at the same time.

"Cool it Kiba, you're getting saliva on her neck" Naruto said

"So who's gonna stop me?"

"Kiba, come on man just cool it"

"No I won't, I like it"

"Japanese Americans right?" the voice of an African American male said from behind causes everyone to look.

"Tyler!" Naruto said

"Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji" the guy with short black hair and light brown skin said. He was wearing a blue knitted hat, a grey sweat jumper with an blue Sixers jersey, a pair of black baggy sweatpants and a pair of white trainers with white laces.

"Tyler, I've been calling you man what's up?" Kiba said as he done a odd handshake then hug-to-slap back with him.

"Nothing much braw, I've been busy, lately. So where's Akamaru?"

"He didn't come because there are no dogs allowed here but he's with my sis"

"Okay so what did ya guys do?"

"We dance and got money about $1000"

"Whooo, that alot of money"

"We've been thinking about buying something at the mall"

"Oh so that's what is about"

"Yeah me and the gang thinks it's cool if we go on Tuesday, have you seen Marcus and Michael?"

"They will come for 20 minutes"

"Why?"

"Because Marcus needs to look what to wear and Michael went to get tacos to eat"

"Tacos again? Why?"

"That's his favorite food for life, naw man"

"Like my mum when she feed me cold tuna for lunch with mashed potatoes"

"I thought you hate those type of food?"

"I do but my mum feed me like a total baby"

"Wait a minute, I've seen your mum last time on our gridiron match against Beverly Hills High School, the rivals of ours"

"When we won the tournament, she and Hana came up to me and hugged me for our victory because of Sasuke"

"Yeah bro, he's sick ya know"

"He is, just because he is now popular on our school, girls wouldn't keep their eyes off of him"

"I wonder if it's gonna happened at college?"

"I don't know" Sasuke muttered as he pulled his hood over his head.

"What?" Naruto answered "What was that Sasuke?"

"Nothing- *kisses teeth* none of your businesss a'ight"

"A'ight, if that's your thing"

"Is there's something wrong Sasuke?" Ino asked, worried.

"No!" Sasuke said, rudely.

"Okay, there's no way to speak to me like that if you're upset"

"I'm already upset about those fangirls"

"Whyz that?"

"I always get pissed off when they tried to kill me oh and get this, one time when me and my team won the basketball tournament against Cabrillo High School, they hugged me tightly"

"If you stop thinking about fangirls, you'll be calm"

"I would if something came out of my-" Sasuke was cut off when he heard his phone vibrating as he took it out and put it on his ear. "Hello?"

"-Hey yo Sasuke?-" someone said on the phone as Sasuke's attitude change.

"Oh hey Marcus"

"-What up?-"

"Nothing much, how come you're looking for some clothes to wear?"

"-So I can see how to be fit in the party-"

"A'ight see ya bro"

"-See ya-" Sasuke turned off the call and put his cellphone back on his pocket.

"That was Marcus, he said that he's gonna be ready" Sasuke explained to the whole gang.

"Hn. Probably he might have found some clothes to wear" Kiba said

"Remember when you lost your G-Unit sweatsuits to Akamaru"

"Yeah that was a bit dumb"

"Yo where are those fools are?" Tyler asked

"Who?" Choji said

"Yo friends"

"Oh they're here somewhere but we've got lost"

"So anything happened like fights around here?"

"Well it happened like Kiba and Choji, fighting each other for what Kiba said" Ino explained as Choji growled at Kiba.

"Hehe" Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"And she starts making out with him" Naruto teased them as the couple began to blushed.

"Uhh... yeah we were kissing each other in the public place"

"And you start hugging with her and she touched your muscles"

"Yeah, that was-"

"And you began having a moment with h-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Fine bro"

"It's cool man, you can kiss anytime if you like but not at school, college and university" Tyler said

"Thanks yo but we need some privacy" Ino said as she snaked her arms around Kiba's one.

"So you two are still together?"

"Yeah, because he's the only guy that I think more bad boy"

"Okay, (sighs) looks like I'm single again"

"Why? What happened to your other girlfriend?"

"I dumped her"

"Why?"

"What you're gonna do for the weekend?"

"I'm going on a date with Ki-"

"I'm gonna get some chocolate boxes and flowers!"

"Huh?"

"That what she says all the time when she ask people who are together"

"Oh"

"So Sasuke?"

"Hn" he repiled

"Did ya find any girls that ya like?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cuz there are no girls that are non hyperactive, non flirty and non pully"

"A'ight, how about Monique?"

"Monique? You mean that blonde haired girl that I've been studying with?"

"Yeah, she seems normal"

"She is, but not like those girls that are touchy, hyperactive and flirty"

"I think she likes you or something?"

"Nah, she just considered me as a friend and Naruto starts spreading rumors about me and her"

"That's not true ya know Naruto" Shikamaru looked at the blonde.

"Then how come they start walking together" Naruto said

"So? Their still friends but she's not his type and he's not her type" Ino said

"Yeah but she's kinda hot" Kiba commented as Ino glared at him. "What I'm just sayin"

"Could ya stop lookin at any girls please or else I'll dump you?"

"A'ight girl, I won't look at any girls but you said Sasuke's cute"

"I said it as a friends way"

"No you said: I reallly think he's cute"

"Even you Kiba"

"Even m- oh. Did you said me too?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's cute but he ain't my type, you're cute and your my boyfriend"

"Well thanks"

"You' re welcome" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips onto his and they pulled away.

"Ha! You guys are trying to start hugging each other again?" Tyler asked but the couple shook their heads.

"Wouldn't do that"

"Tyler, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba!" the African American male voice said as everyone looked. He has his hair a cornrows style with a sweatband on his forehead and was wearing a grey hoodie, a pair of black baggy Ecko jeans and some white trainers. The other person is white and he was wearing a black fitted cap with a white do-rag underneath it, a grey sweat jumper, a pair of red and blue fingerless gloves, a pair of black baggy sweatpants and a pair of white and blue Adidas trainers.

"Yo Marcus and Michael" Naruto hit fists with them. "S'up?"

"Nothing much braw" Michael done a handshake to his friends then hug-to-slap back.

"You've been to the basketball tournament last night?"

"Naw man I've watch it on T.V."

"Me too when those Philadelphia Sixers against Los Angeles Clippers"

"Los Angeles won against them, whoo!"

"Hear that Sasuke, your team lost"

"Hn. So?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. So?" Kiba does the same.

"Can you play for the team?"

"Yeah I could but I need more practice"

"Why don't ya get it from Hana, she's sick"

"Wait? How did ya know my sister's good?"

"She told me"

"Why does she have to tell ya?"

"You know we're your friends Kiba" Ino said

"That's Fresh K9 yo" Kiba done a pose.

"Yeah yeah" she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her nose against his.

"Lovers right?" Michael rolled his eyes.

* * *

_At 2:30am..._

* * *

The party had ended as everyone of the crowd walked threw the exit but some to go to their cars.

"Whoo that was the best party" Naruto stretched his arms.

"Yeah man now gets back to the cribs" Kiba said as they got in his hummer and he drove off.

"Wow that was the ever blastin party" Sasuke said

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of Lloyd Banks's Hand Up video"

"Right but I need some more talk sending money to my sis"

"I see many people do stuffs like that, when my mother gave me some $500 cash for my birthday and some new clothes"

"What did ya buy?"

"A new grey hoodie, a pair of light blue jeans and a new fitted cap"

"Right"

"That's like you're going to a mall" Naruto said

"We're going to the mall Tuesday" Ino said

"I'm going to Sasuke's house"

"Do you wanna come Sasuke?"

"Nah, I've went there last weekend with Mark and Blake and I brought a two new sweatsuits"

Kiba stopped in front of Naruto's house.

"See ya tomorrow for streetball homeboys oh and Sasuke, it was nice to meet ya friends know I'm saying" Naruto hit fists with his friends, got out of the hummer and went inside his house as Kiba drove off.

"Also, I happened to be a rapper when I'm older" Shikamaru said

"Whyz that?" Hinata said

"Well my dad's friend was once a rapper when he was young, he was spitting the lyrics so slick"

"Go's with the flow, few say there see some dogs going to the park and they start fighting each other" Kiba said

"Bulldog's are the worse" Sasuke said

"Yeah because one bitten this 10 year old kid"

"That was in March"

"Yeah I know"

"Do you play hockey?"

"Use to but I quit because of my leg injury"

"Leg injuries, happened to me once but it was a knee injury"

"Where doubt?"

"When I was playing basketball"

"Don't worry Sasuke and Kiba, you guys get use to it" Ino said

"Yeah after all, you guys are still the best" Temari said

"Yeah, beats me" Kiba said

"My cousin says as you're good at stuffs like basketball and gridiron, you keep your energy up" Hinata said as they stopped by Ino's house.

"Thanks Kiba, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had" Ino kissed him on the cheek as the three girls got off the car and he drove off.

"Still angry with Choji?" Shikamaru asked

"A bit but I felt stupid when I called him fat" Kiba said

"You know that word is taboo, know I'm sayin"

"Yeah but he hit me hard on the ribs, ahh"

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah"

"You should have ran from him" Sasuke said

"That can make sense braw, ha!" Shikamaru smiled

"Yeah, when I threw the cupcake on Naruto's face and say there's your cupcake dobe"

"You threw the cupcake on his face?"

"Yeah. Unlike that guy, he'll forever eat ramen"

"Hahaha! Oh man, forever the ramen" Kiba laughed

"Have been waiting for that yo!" Shikamaru laughed the same.

"For what happened in chemical class when you mixed tons of red powder in orange liquid" Sasuke said

"I've just done it by mistake, really bro"

"Yeah I bet that would have happened"

"Ha! You're just soo lazy"

"Yah yeah, plus you need some fine style"

"What kinda fine style?"

"Like fame, entertaining and more"

"Sweet talk but we need something" Kiba stopped by Shikamaru's house.

"Yo Kiba, we'll be at the basketball court at 11:00am so be there and you Sasuke" Shikamaru got out of the hummer, went inside his house and Kiba drove off.

"Same things happened all the time" Sasuke said

"Like what?"

"When you get injured in sports"

"I get it man, did you play any sport rather then basketball, soccer, gridiron and baseball?"

"I played dodgeball and volleyball but I stopped playing"

"You know Sasuke, you're the sickest at gridiron and basketball"

"I know, I've been learning it at gridiron training ground"

"Bet you're can still go pass threw tough guys"

"Yeah, Mark told me to get my energy in"

"I've heard that Mark got drunk last time"

"Oh is it, but he and Michael said that there's no way out of jail"

"Right, man I need to get some food for Akamaru"

"Akamaru, is he alright?"

"Yeah but he feels a bit stressed out"

"About what?"

"When he sees that I left him behind, he became really sad"

"Because he loves ya"

"I know but everytime I leave him, he misses me so much"

"Well you see like when I was with Neji"

"Yeah?"

"Me, him and Bill went to the abandoned warehouse until we saw a bulldog that as barking at us and then we start running away"

"Why did ya have to go there?"

"Ino, Megan and Temari want us to be there for a chat about the money"

"Getting that money or chatting"

"Just chatting about the money"

"Really? That's the case in point" Kiba pulled his hummer near Sasuke's house.

"Oh and thanks Kiba, an I've kinda get the feeling like my sister getting worried about me"

"Like what?"

"She wants me to be safe and all that, catch ya later"

"Catch ya" they done a typical handshake and Sasuke went out of the hummer as he watched Kiba driving away. He went inside his house and straight to his bedroom to get change in grey sweatpants that he wears below his waist and took off his undershirt, revealing his toned chest. He went in his draw to search for something. It was the black fingerless glove that he'd been keeping for years after that, he began to close his eyes but all of the sudden something flashes on his mind as he opened his eyes quickly, he put the gloves back quickly and breathed not to think of it, he turned of the light without closing the curtain and went to sleep.

* * *

_The dream..._

_The young Sasuke was walking around an empty airport where there's no one in the sunset._

_"Hello?" the 8 year old said "Is anybody here?"_

_The voice echoed everywhere but all of the sudden, he saw flames outside of the building, he rushed outside and see some water spraying the crash plane but something caught in his eyes when he see something called out his name and he became shocked. It was his own parents' voice as he walk closer, he suddenly spot something moving, it was not one but two people, crawling up to him and grabbed his shirt._

_"Help us" the woman said in a weak tone._

_"Help me" the man said as they disappeared in a pile of ashes as Sasuke picked the ashes up, it was blown away and he widened his eyes. He looked at the burnt plane, kneeled down and screamed louder._

* * *

Sasuke snapped up on his bed, panting heavily. He looked at the time and it was 8:00am in the morning. He decided to go back to sleep or wake up to have a shower and eat some breakfast.

_"What a bad dream" _he thought as he got up to take a shower.

**Sorry for taking so long**

**Naruto: Wow. That is the bad nightmare Sasuke had.**

**Sasuke: Hn. So?**

**Kiba: At least Yaz has got alot to do.**

**Ino: And she is doing her job.**

**Kiba: Oh let me get this, why are we in a relationship with each other?**

**Ino: Well first of all. I like you.**

**Sakura: You like Kiba?**

**Ino: Yeah. He quite cute, even with the American hip hop style of clothing.**

**Sakura: I would love to go to America.**

**Temari: You do?**

**Sakura: Yeah.**

**Hinata: Ummm... N-Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yeah.**

**Hinata: When y-you w-where in the hip hop clothing?**

**Naruto: Yes?**

**Hinata: Y-you're a-alright i-in it.**

**Naruto: That's it?**

**Kiba: See ya homies in the next chapter.**

**Sasuke: Peace out.**

**All: BYE**


End file.
